The Bartender
by Mini-bleach
Summary: Shizuru dumped her boyfriend and somehow ended up at the bar where she meets the bartender. shiznat SORRY! IT's a NOTE about the story. It's not bad news or maybe it is...?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**- Shizuru and Natsuki own by Sun and stuff. I wrote this fic b/c of the song 'Bartender' by Akon (or someone else, don't really know for sure) playing on the radio. No, if you are thinking of the anime 'Bartender' then you are wrong. That show has a lot of meaning when it comes to alcoholic beverage and emotions while this story does not. Anyway, i didn't bother to check for grammer/spelling (sorry) and now here's chapter 1.

1**At The Bartender**

Chapter 1: Welcome

It was a quite evening and a certain brunette was walking alone on the side walks of downtown. The streets wasn't crowded with the usually citizens like on most weekdays, making the woman quite lonely indeed. After all she dumped her boyfriend, make that ex-boyfriend, twenty minutes ago because he was being a pervert, like every other boyfriend she had before. Sighing, she continued walking down the deserted street.

"It's always the same," said the honey-haired woman with a Kyoto accent, "They just want my body and money instead of my personality."

While walking, the woman was lost in thoughts of how she was going to explain to her father of why she dumped another guy again. Although an explanation wouldn't be necessary because her father should, by now, know that the young woman always said the same thing. 'I don't like him' or 'He's not the one' and blah blah blah. Luckily, her father didn't mind the excuses as long as she found someone that she would truly love and the person did the same to her as well. So far, every guy she dated with, she loved but the guys truly loved…her body. Then again who wouldn't, after all, she had the perfect measurements and curves. The outfits she would wear would hug her upper and lower regions so perfectly while her legs are shaped beautifully along with her curved hips just right. So that when she walks, it had a bit of a seductive move to it yet it still had grace.

She also had a fan club at her work. It was mostly made up of younger women who envy the Kyoto beauty. It's like where every she goes, about five or ten different people are amazed with her beauty and some of them were brave enough to talk to her. Not once in her life has anyone ignore her, giving her least private space for a quiet time alone, that is untill now.

Moments later, the sound of the clock tower rang out through the streets, making the brunette snap out of her thinking and more in to where she was at. Looking at her surrounds, she noticed that it was much darker then before and the lights that were on were dim to a blur. The woman couldn't tell where she was, but she knew that she must've lost her way while thinking.

"Great…just great." The woman sighed and started turning back but stopped when something caught her interest.

The 'something' that got the woman to stop, was a shady little bar called Moonlight Wolves. The name of the bar had blue and white neon lights. Moonlight was in white along side a circle that appeared to be a moon. While Wolves was in blue with a small picture of a pack of wolves at the bottom right corner of the word.

The place didn't look crowded, making the brunette think that it wasn't a good place to get a drink but then again, she was feeling kind of thirsty. She decided to go in but called home to tell her dad that she might be coming home late tonight.

"Hello," said the woman, "father, I'll be coming home around eleven."

"That's fine Shizuru," said her dad, "thanks for calling honey and I'll see you later."

With that said, the call ended. Now to go in the bar.

Once in, she was amazed to find the place almost packed. There was people at the bar, at random tables and some playing pool while alternative music was on. Changing her mind on the place, the brunette headed towards to the bar to order a refreshment. Along the way, a few guys were eyeing her with lust in their eyes, making Shizuru uneasy but still calm on the outside. Some guys were even asking Shizuru if she wanted a drink on the house but she denied each one of them, after one of them could have spiked her drink without her knowledge.

"One margarita," said Shizuru who made it at the bar and asked one of the bartenders whose back was turned on her. The woman couldn't tell if the bartender was a man or a woman because now a days, some guys grow out there hair pretty long. Not that there is anything wrong with that, it was just hard to tell from behind if they were a guy or girl. So she decided to go with a guy. Now the other problem, which the woman was wondering if the man got her order or not.

"Sure thing miss," replied the bartender with a kind of deep sly voice. To Shizuru, it sounded very melodic in her ears but her hearing must have been bad since the sound of music and people talking were loud. _At least he's got it_, sighed Shizuru.

After a few minutes, the margarita was done and the bartender gave the brunette her drink. "Here you are miss. One margarita," said the bartender with a gentle smile.

Shizuru was amazed that the bartender in front of her was a woman instead of a man. "Thank you."

The bartender was a younger woman with long blue hair that was tied up in to a pony tail. She was slender and had just the right curves for her future. The uniform she wore was very simple though it looks very good on her. It happen to be black slack pants and a white dress shirt covered up by a midnight navy blue vest.

"Hey! I want a whisky little lady," said a man with bad alcoholic breath who came up to the bar and gave Shizuru a grinning smile.

_Oh please.._, thought Shizuru.

"Hey buddy, leave the lady alone," stated the bartender, "she's already had enough obstacles to deal with already."

Shizuru couldn't help but smile when the woman said that to the sneeze ball beside her. _This is different_, thought Shizuru.

"Just give me a whisky," replied the man making the bartender give him an angry look.

By glance, Shizuru could have sworn that the bartender's right hand was balled in to a fist but was soon relaxed by force with a sigh.

At first, Shizuru thought that the young woman would ignore the man, stay and bring a conversation with her like every other woman she met did. Other then that, there was about four other bartenders nearby that could get the man his whisky but to Shizuru's surprise, the bartender didn't talk to her and went to fill the order.. This was the first time that Shizuru was ignore.

"Yeah, yeah," said the bartender at the man, "just wait for a while Jack."

"Make it snappy lady," replied the guy.

Scoffing, the bartender left to make the whisky.

"Enjoy." The bartender said this with a smile to Shizuru before she left the older woman alone to make a whisky for the customer beside the brunette.

The bartender finished the whisky with speed and handed it to the man beside Shizuru. At the same time, Shizuru was done with her margarita and was about to leave, however, she didn't feel like leaving just yet because she was intrigued by the bartender who ignored her. Other then that, she wanted to know her name.

"Can I order a cup of Jin?" Asked Shizuru to the bartender so that she wouldn't leave to get anyone else's order.

"Sure," replied the bartender, "but it's a little strong. Are you sure you can hold your liquor?"

"Of course I can," said Shizuru.

"Oh?" Said the bartender with an amused look. "Can you?"

"Yes," stated Shizuru with a seductive look, "looks can be oh so deceiving." This made the bartender laugh a little followed by Shizuru's.

"Okay, okay…one cup of Jin coming right up." Off she went to fix Shizuru her drink.

The night was slowly ending and more and more people left the bar. It was close to eleven and some of the bartenders left except the cobalt hair bartender. The music in the bar was playing soft jazz and a certain brunette was starting to get a little hung over from the drinks she was ordering to make the cobalt woman stay with her. So far it worked, the two would talk a little about each other while the other one listen. Shizuru learned that the bartender was a college student at Fuuka University and would graduate in almost a year. The other thing that Shizuru also learned was that the woman loved to do extreme things that guys would usually do, it was kind of hard to believe since the young woman didn't look like she had a single cut on her.

Along the conversation, Shizuru told the bartender her troubles of going out with guys who she eventually dumped and about telling her dad an excuse of why she didn't stay with the poor guy. On and on, Shizuru told the raven-haired woman about her life problems and stuff that amazingly Shizuru would never tell anyone else. Wait….why would you tell a total stranger your life anyone.

_Yeah…why am I telling a stranger my life?_ thought Shizuru and tried to figure out and answer to herself.

"Heh, oh yeah…I feel like she's the only one I can trust," whispered Shizuru.

"What did you say?" Asked the bartender.

"Oh, it was nothing," replied Shizuru and smooth music covered the silence.

_Wait, I can't believe I haven't gotten her name yet._ Yes, Shizuru didn't get the bartender's name after all the talking that they did. But in between their conversation, the bartender was either doing someone's drink or had to leave for a few minutes to change the music. This disturbed Shizuru.

"You should be getting home," replied the bartender, snapping Shizuru out of her current thought. "I'll order you a cab to get home safely."

"No wayyyy….hic," said Shizuru and was beginning to focus on her choice of words before her hang over took over her. "I'm ..hic…not leaving without cha."

"What? Look, I'm flattered but I can't just leave my bar open," stated the confused raven haired bartender who dialed for a cab to pick up the woman. "Just to make it easy, I'll let you have the drinks you drank for free, okay?"

_What?_ thought Shizuru. _She actually owns this bar? Heh, who knew? Then again I at least got some free drinks._ Around Shizuru, there happened to be at least five different kinds of alcohol but it was all because she wanted to stay with the bartender. "Then I'll stay," said Shizuru, mostly to herself then the cobalt woman.

"No, I'll get you to a cab."

"No, I'm staying.

"No, you're leaving."

"No, staying."

"No, leaving."

The two were arguing for another five minutes until on of them gave in and finally one of them did.

"Tell me your name…hic…and I'll leave," requested Shizuru, although it sounded more as a demand then a request.

This statement left the bartender in amusement and kind of in shock. "That's all?"

"Yes," said Shizuru.

"O…okay. Do you promise?" Asked the bartender.

"Maybe….maybe not," replied Shizuru.

Sighing, the bartender told the brunette her name.

"Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga. It's a pleasure to meet you…uh…." Now the bartender was lost for words since she didn't know her company's name.

"Shizuru, Shizuru Fujino. It's also a pleasure to meet you Natsuki," said Shizuru who gave a wink to the younger woman. However, it Natsuki didn't react to the seductive wink.

"Okay, since I gave you my name," stated Natsuki, "Please leave." The older woman was getting on Natsuki's nerves.

"Ohh…but Natsuki," whined Shizuru, "after all we've been though, and you want me to leave."

"Today was the first time I met you and nothing happened between us." said Natsuki, "Now out you go."

The younger girl took Shizuru's arm and wrapped it around her neck while holding the older woman's waist. Half dragging and carrying Shizuru, Natsuki was able to bring them both outside.

Outside, a yellow cab was waiting and Natsuki slid Shizuru in the back sit. "Here, please take her home safely," demanded Natsuki who gave the guy about fifty dollars to take wherever the older woman lived.

"Okay, no problem," said the driver.

With that being said, the cab slowly drove off in to the night and Natsuki headed towards back to her bar.

_Oh you foolish woman_, though Shizuru, _you can't get rid of me that easy. _"I'll just have to come back tomorrow night," whispered Shizuru.

The cab turned a corner and the lights of Moonlight Wolves were turned off, calling it a night for the two women.

**T.B.C**


	2. Chapter 2

-1A/N** - **I changed the title to make more sense, thanks Kiangs.Sorry for up-dating late too. I was working on my other story 'Meet the Shinigami'. I was having problems if I should let Natsuki keep Shizuru alive or dead. That will be up in a couple of days for those who are waiting to read that.

**Kiangs** - thanks, don't worry I won't get offended by the title. Your advise is greatly appreciated and so I changed it. Thank you once again, although I didn't changed it in chapter one, so I'm very sorry.

**Kikyo4ever** - lol, of course I can't get rid of you. You're like one of the best reviewers out there. :D

**Rainee-chan** - Don't worry about it, I should be the one saying sorry for updating so late.

**HikkiDesuYo­** - Thanks for telling me about gin, if I mess up on some alcoholic beverage, please tell me. I would greatly appreciate it.

**To everyone else who reviewed my story that includes:**

**Wakamama, Chelein, Chill19, Glowie, SyntheticSkye, Volk83, shiznats, Silencer42, 4leafluckyclover, Kirikabouquet, KookieX7 Kami YAH YAHXD, ALEXISSA2, Shiznat, Prim8, and Pokemonfan13.** I love everyone's review and now for what you all have been waiting for, the second chapter of At the Bar. P.S - pleas bare with my mistakes.

**The Bartender**

Chapter 2: We Meet Again

It was about one in the morning when Shizuru finally made it home. The fee of the taxi happened to be more then the fifty dollars then the bartender, Natsuki, originally gave. However, Shizuru didn't mind paying the extra cash because, after all, it was all worth every single penny and it really was. Giving the driver his desired money, he drove away into the new begging of the day.

Walking up to the front door, Shizuru took out a set of keys and opened the big wooden door. Once she went inside, she saw her father crossing his arms and he seemed to be waiting for his daughter to give a reply as to why she was late.

"Shizuru…" said her father, breaking up the awkward silence that was starting to set in.

"I can explain father," replied Shizuru, "you…see…" Shizuru was starting to think clearer then before now but, sadly, her hang over wasn't gone and it was slowly going away, making her, choose her words carefully once again. "You see, father, I met someone after I dumped my boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend, you mean," stated Mr. Fujino. Sighing, Mr. Fujino was rubbing his forehead with his right hand.

"Sorry…for dumping yet another guy," apologized Shizuru. This made Mr. Fujino perk up.

"No, no honey," replied Mr. Fujino, "I don't care about that, all I care about is that you returned home safely. Now who is this special person?" Her father was starting to get interested in who ever Shizuru met during the night. This made Shizuru's mood light up because she would be able to talk about Natsuki with her father.

_But will he approve of it?_ Thought Shizuru and she was having second thoughts.

Shizuru didn't know if she should tell her father or not but she decided not to and start to head to bed. After all, she needed all the energy she could get if she was going to see the bartender again. "Father, can I tell you this person later today?" Questioned Shizuru. "After all, it is getting late or should I say really, really early."

Mr. Fujino laughed at the thought. "Sure, honey." The laughter was soon dieing down. "Just don't forget to tell me who this 'special' person is, okay?"

"Don't worry, I won't," replied Shizuru. _I would never forget someone like her._ With that, Shizuru headed upstairs to her room.

About eight in the morning, a sleepy beauty woke up from her restful night of sleep. Yawning, Shizuru got up in bed and stretched her arms. Minutes later, she decided to take a shower to get ready for the day. Once done, the brunette dried herself up and covered herself up with a black skirt and a nice red blouse.

Around nine, Shizuru went to the dining room where her father happened to be drinking his morning coffee. "Good morning, honey."

"Good morning, father," replied Shizuru who grabbed the cup of tea that was handed to her by one of the maids.

"Is mother doing well on her vacation?"

"Yes, she just called a while ago to see how you were doing. Once I told her you were still sleeping, she said she'll call later so she wouldn't interrupt you in your moments of rest," stated her father.

"That's good to hear," replied Shizuru who took a slip of her tea.

A long pause covered the two Fujinos but Mr. Fujino broke the silence to continue the conversation they had before Shizuru went to bed.

"Now, Shizuru, do you remember what we talked about last night?" Questioned her father.

"Of course, how could I forget," said Shizuru in her calm Kyoto-ben.

"Good, so who is this special person that you mentioned?" Again, Mr. Fujino was getting interested on this person.

"Well, this person owns a business, cares for the customers and knows how to make a woman feel…content," Shizuru had to say the last word carefully as to not make her father misunderstand the conversation as to what happen last night.

"Oh? This person owns a business, eh? That's good to hear, you really should go out with this person, after all, since he has some business experience, he can help the company a lot," commented her father and it sounded like he was beginning to like the unknown person.

"**She** does have some business experience," stated Shizuru, "and she does know how to keep her accounting records organized" Mr. Fujino stopped talking, and was a bit surprised that his little girl was starting to like another woman.

"A 'she' huh?" Was all that Mr. Fujino could muster out. Now Shizuru was starting to regret talking about this with her father. _He won't except it_, thought Shizuru.

"Before you go out as an official couple with her," said her father in a stern voice, but his voice started to change into a cheerful one, "introduce me to her first. After all, I do have to approve of her, incase she isn't the one for you."

Shizuru was stunned to her those words out of her father's mouth. "Okay, I will but…"

"But what?" Asked her father.

"I…well, we haven't gone out before," replied Shizuru, "also I just met her last night, so I'm not really sure how she feels about me."

"You just met her? Last night?" Mr. Fujino was amazed that his daughter feel in love with someone very quick, which was very interesting because before Shizuru dumped every boyfriend, she had to be acquainted with them first before they went out as a couple.

"Yes…last night," repeated Shizuru.

Dang Dang

The grandfather clock in the dining room struck eleven in the morning, disturbing the two from their current conversation. By now, Shizuru would have been at work at her family's corporation but luckily for her it was a Saturday so she didn't have to deal with the paper work. However, her dad had to be there to finish one of the business meetings that showed a lot of promises in the corporation's future. Sadly, it might end till later tonight, which was good for Shizuru.

"I better get going," said Mr. Fujino who got up and was beginning to head out. "Shizuru, if you go out tonight, don't stay up too late with your girlfriend." He left the room with a grin on his face. _Girlfriend?_ thought Shizuru and her father was gone before she could say anything back.

Smiling, Shizuru was glad that he didn't mind who she went out with as long as his little girl was happy. "Thanks dad," whispered Shizuru in the large dining room.

The day went by slow then the brunette thought it would be, then again she couldn't wait to see the cobalt beauty who would, once again, serve her drinks later tonight. Since it was a slow day, Shizuru decided to take a nap to rest up for tonight.

Nearly three o'clock, and Shizuru woke up from her nap. Once fully awake, Shizuru took a quick shower and freshened up some more. These little jobs took about an hour and a half to accomplish, leaving a lot of time left before the honey-haired woman went to Moonlight Wolves, so she fixed herself something to eat with tea along it.

"Hopefully making and eating a meal will eventually make time go fast," said Shizuru and started cooking. The maid was surprised that the lady of the house was actually cooking and offered to help but Shizuru insisted that she would do it.

About a couple of hours and Shizuru finally finished her meal. It took the older woman so long to finish off her food because:

1) She messed up along the way when she was cooking.

2) She thought time would go fast if she ate slow, which now she regretted because her food went cold, along with her tea.

And 3) She never felt that hungry to begin with and wasted some food.

Sighing and drinking her now cold tea, Shizuru was in deep thought of what might happen later tonight but then something hit her.

_What am I going to wear tonight? _thought Shizuru. Yes, even though Shizuru was trying to pass the time, she totally forgot all about what kind of outfit to wear. _Okay, to my closet. _Finishing her tea, she went upstairs.

Once upstairs, Shizuru started digging around in her closet to see what she had. Five minutes later, she pulled out three different outfits. The first one was more of a mature outing wear. It consisted of a skirt and a tan shirt that would be covered up by a light weight jacket followed by a pair of boots to go along with the outfit. The second one was more of an outgoing wear. This was a loosely fitting jean with a plain white shirt that would also be covered up by a jean jacket. The last outfit was more of the elegant kind of wear yet it was still good for going out. This consisted of a one piece dress, that showed a little bit of her cleavage, with a black woven sweater over it accompany by the same pair of boots.

Thinking on her choices, Shizuru went with the last outfit because the bartender might be paying attention to her or a little more attention to her then before. Looking at the clock near her bed, Shizuru was satisfied with the time. The clock read eight thirty-two in it's red lights. With that, the brunette went down stairs, picked up her keys and went out in to the night.

About nine at night, Shizuru made it to the bar. The drive was twenty minutes away from her house but she made it twelve minutes sharp because she was waiting for this very moment to see _her_ bartender.

Once inside, Shizuru went to the exact same spot as last night and while going to her destination, there were a few lusting eyes but Shizuru ignore them.

Grabbing a seat near the alcoholic drinks, Shizuru's heart was pounding really fast and she thought that if Natsuki was hear in front of her, her heart might explode. Looking around for the cobalt bartender, Shizuru didn't see that latter at all. This made her very nervous. _Why isn't she here?_ thought Shizuru,_ doesn't she even care about __**her**__ bar?_

Shizuru couldn't wait any longer and decided to ask one of the other available bartenders where their boss was.

"Excuse me," requested Shizuru, "where is your manager tonight?"

"Let's see," stated an orange head bartender, "last time I checked, my manager was in her office doing some accounting. Do you want me to get her?"

Shizuru was relieved that the cobalt woman was still here and not somewhere else. "Yes, if that's not a problem."

"Sure thing miss," replied the orange head bartender.

The bartender lead Shizuru to the back of the bar and the two stopped near a black door with a hung plate that read 'manager's office'.

Knock, knock.

"Yeah? What is it now?" came a reply from the office. Shizuru's heart jumped to the sound of that voice, and the fact that on the other side of the door was Natsuki. _Oh Natsuki, I can't believe a door is preventing me from seeing you._

Yup, the door was still closed and the blue haired latter didn't bother to let the two come in.

"Boss, there's a woman who wants to talk to you," stated the orange head.

"Mai, not now, I'm busy." Was all that the cobalt manager said and silence took over afterwards.

"I'm sorry…as you can see, my boss is busy," stated the woman called Mai.

Shizuru was lost for words that she wasn't able to see her bartender so she decided to take action instead.

"If you don't mind," said Shizuru, "I'd like to take care of this myself."

With that being said, Mai, the other bartender, was trying her best to not let Shizuru in. "Wait, please don't—," however, it was a failure to stop the brunette on a mission to see her beloved bartender.

Shizuru opened the manager's door and let herself in. In front of her, she saw her bartender in her very cunning uniform behind an oak desk but she didn't received a warm welcome like she thought she would.

"Hey! Didn't I…tell you…to…what the heck are you doing here again?" stammered Natsuki when she saw Shizuru in her office. _I can't believe she came back._

Closing the door behind her for some privacy, the older woman frowned a little but soon it was replaced with a grin.

"That's very rude of you Natsuki," replied Shizuru in her seductive tone, "Should I teach you some manners?"

"Oh? Manners, huh? Well then, that goes double for you," countered Natsuki, "after all, it's also very rude to not answer someone else's question."

"Ara? Is that so?" Shizuru did her signature pose and Natsuki was beginning to wonder where the conversation was heading with the older woman.

"Yeah," replied Natsuki, who decided to continue on with the accounting. Shizuru was ignored.

"Well then, I did say that 'I would come back'" said Shizuru in a sly voice

"No you didn't," stated Natsuki, "this is the first time that I heard you say that."

Yes, it was true, Shizuru never mentioned this to the bartender but only to herself in the taxi.

"Oh?" was all that Shizuru managed. _She didn't notice my outfit._

"Now who's the one who doesn't have any manners, huh?" Natsuki couldn't help but smile and continue on with her business's account. Shizuru was ignored yet again. _Is her accounting really that important?Fine if you want it that way._

"Really?" Shizuru couldn't help but smile as well and she went behind the desk, sat on the bartender's lap and wrapped her arms around the cobalt woman's neck, snuggling up to her. "Since I'm being so bad, teach me Sempai.," whined Shizuru while her lips barely touched Natsuki's left ear. Other then that, Shizuru's dress was also reveiling a little more underneath, making Natsuki blush red. _Got cha._

"Idiot!" Natsuki yelped in a high voice while struggling to break free of the woman's grip before her. Shizuru, however, was still holding on to the midnight haired woman no matter what. Now, Natsuki was trying to escape from Shizuru while Shizuru was trying to stay with Natsuki in the same position.

Just outside the office, one of the customers was arguing to Mai.

"Listen lady, I want your manager to serve me as my bartender! Got that!" yelled a man who was twice the size of Mai.

"Look, mister, she's busy serving with another guest right now," stated Mai who was starting to get irritated by the guy.

"Then show me," demanded the man.

"Fine I will." With that, Mai headed to the back to get her manager to tell the guy she was busy.

Back at the office…

"Let go." Demanded Natsuki who was blushing like a tomato because her uniform was being slowly undone by Shizuru. To Natsuki's surprise, the older woman had some grip. "Are you already drunk?"

"Sorry, but no, I'm not drunk. Also I won't let go, that isn't something I can do so easily, maybe if you gave me something in return…I might get off of you." Shizuru was grinning when Natsuki was slowly losing to her, however Natsuki wasn't going to give in that easily.

"If you want another free drink, then that's fine by me," requested Natsuki, after all, she didn't mind giving Shizuru twenty different drinks as long as she got off.

"No, no, that isn't what I want." Replied Shizuru and was gently tracing her fingers along the younger woman's neck, making Natsuki shiver to the touch.

_Damn it_, thought Natsuki, _why can't she just take it?_

"Fine, just tell me what you want and I'll do it." stated Natsuki and was beginning to lose to Shizuru.

"Good, I want you to go out with me," demanded Shizuru. Natsuki could only be shocked at the sudden demand. Blinking twice, Natsuki gave the older woman a reply while fidgeting at the same time.

"Too bad for y—!" Natsuki wasn't able to finish what she was saying because she tripped along with Shizuru to the ground. Making the two land in a very seductive position.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Boss!" Yelled Mai, "I need to talk…to…you…about" Silence covered Shizuru, Natsuki and Mai while Natsuki was on top of Shizuru, face between the older woman's breast, yet her right leg was between the older woman's legs, down below. Shizuru couldn't help but let out a moan when Natsuki pressed her head harder against her somewhat bare chest.

"Ow, my…head," was all that Natsuki managed to say before figuring out what happened.

Mai just stood there. Not so far away from her, the man from before came.

"Yeah, right. She's not….busy at…all." Now the man was last for words.

Now, looking up, Natsuki's mouth dropped while her face turn blazing red, like a fire, at another pair of guest in front of her, the employee and the customer.

_OMG_ was all that Natsuki could think while the tow looked at them. "It's not what you think," was all that Natsuki managed to say before Mai and the man went away.

Slam. The two were gone.

_Damn_. Natsuki was growling a little that the fact that her employee caught her doing indecent things, accidentally, in her office.

The door to the main office closed leaving the two behind in their current situation. "Damn it, now she's going to think that I came on to you," said Natsuki.

"But you are on me," stated Shizuru. Natsuki's ears perked up at the older woman's statement, but to her, it sounded more as a tease then an observation.

"T…that isn't what I mean," replied Natsuki with little blushes on her cheeks. Shizuru was testing her teasing with the latter's reaction.

"Ara, ara? Then what did you mean?" Questioned the older woman. Natsuki couldn't help but be shock with the question. Sighing, Natsuki didn't really care if the woman got her point or not.

"You're really pushing it, aren't you.?" asked Natsuki and was getting off of the brunette in front of her, however, the cobalt woman was stopped with a firm hug by Shizuru.

"Pushing what?" Questioned the older woman again.

Oh, Shizuru knew what she was pushing. It happened to be that she was pushing Natsuki closer and closer to her until the wolf learned how to give up and go out with her.

The blushing Natsuki had no choice, it was either give in or keep getting rubbed on by different parts of the older woman's body making a moan grit in her mouth.

"Fine, I'll do IT!" Yelled Natsuki who's will power gave in to the older woman. While huffing oxygen, Natsuki was let go.

Being satisfied that she got what she wanted, Shizuru got up. "Good, because tomorrow night, my father will come and visit."

"W…what?" Stammered Natsuki in an innocent puppy-like expression that Shizuru wasn't able to see before. Once up, Natsuki fixed her best and dress shirt and Shizuru couldn't help but hug the pup.

"Hey don't—," Natsuki was soon cut off with a kiss on the lips.

The kiss was short but it somehow calm the cobalt wolf. Natsuki couldn't help but blush and turn her head to the side to avoid Shizuru's crimson eyes.

"Don't worry," replied Shizuru, "my father doesn't mind if I go out with another woman."

"It's not like I had a choice to go out with you," replied Natsuki still avoiding the woman in front of her.

"Sorry."

Sighing, Shizuru let go of the cobalt haired woman and put her hands on Natsuki's face. _What the_, was all that Natsuki could think before her head was turned to look directly at Shizuru. "Don't tell me…you're going to kiss me again?" Questioned Natsuki.

"No, although it would be nice," said Shizuru, "but it would be even nicer if you look at me directly in the face when I talk to you after all, we are going out.."

Natsuki couldn't help but feel a little guilty for not paying attention to her 'girlfriend'. "That dress looks good on you."

Shizuru ginned at Natsuki's compliment, "Natsuki I didn't say look at my body when we talk."

"I'm NOT! It's just that your dress kind of stands out." Yes it did 'stand' out especially with Shizuru's loucious curves. Natsuki panicked and blushed somemore by the tease but more importantly something else was on her mind. "Why do you want to go out with me anyway?"

"Because I like you," replied Shizuru.

"Oh?" was all that Natsuki said.

"Nope." said Shizuru bluntly.

"So you hate me now?" Questioned Natsuki.

"No," replied Shizuru.

"Then which is it?" Asked a calm Natsuki.

"I don't like you or hate you," stated Shizuru, leaving Natsuki puzzled. "I love you."

With that being said, Shizuru kiss the younger woman on the cheeks and waved goodbye before heading home. "I'll see you later sweetie," Smiled Shizuru in a seductive smile.

Natsuki could only blush and look at her new lover going out of her bar. Going back to her desk, and finishing the last transaction on her balance sheet, Natsuki couldn't help but smile a little that she had someone who cared for her.

"Yeah…see you later Shizuru."

**T.B.C…**

A/N - I hope you guys like it.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**A/N -** Sorry for the late up-date and wow…I'm really surprised at how many ppl read my fic. I'm happy and thanks for reading.

**Wakamama: **Good question. You just have to continue on reading to find out what Shizuru's mom will think. ;)

**Shiznats: **Hmm…to answer your question about the pace of writing, then it would have to be 'I really don't know' b/c I didn't really plan this story out too well like I did on Blind Date. Sorry if I didn't really give a clear answer.

**Demel aka Sugador: **Yes, the office was priceless. Lol

**Rainee-chan: **O0 Don't die on me! You're like one of my favorite reviewers.

**SychoBubbleX **and **NSKruger:** Yes, you two are right, I should slow it down a bit but it's really hard not too. **NSKruger**, I did take your advise with Mai calling Natsuki her name instead of boss. Read this chapter to see if it turned out alright. **SychoBubbleX**, I also took your advise on letting the two meet some more but that might have to wait awhile. Again, you two are really helpful on giving me advise, so thanks.

**Kiangs: **Thanks for liking my stories, especially Blind Date. Don't worry chapter 7 should be up later this week or early next week.

**Shiznat: **Yeah, they are OOC but that would soon change in later chapters but it'll go differently then Blind Date.

**Reflected Passion: **Kawaii, you're puppy dog's eyes are stabbing me since I didn't get this chapter out fast enough. I'm sorry, but please continue read my stories.

Thank you to everyone else for taking your time to read and review my 2nd chapter, which includes: **Chill19, volk83, Toumasan, kikyo4ever, pokemonfan13, kirikabouquet, Bianca216, Ayou, KookieX7 Kami YAH YAHXD, Tenshi no Tsume, Melodiez, Natsuki Kuga, darkchi012, and Ale.**

Sorry that the chapter was short but now, on to chapter 3 of The Bartender.

**The Bartender**

Chapter 3: Unexpected

Shizuru was getting into her car while thinking about how to introduce her girlfriend to her father. Then again, she never told her father about the unexpected visit. But more importantly, she couldn't decide weather to bring him to the bar or bring Natsuki to her house. Looking at her options, if she brought Natsuki to her house, it seemed like the relation was going to fast, and her father might not continue the relationship between the two.. But if she brought her father to Natsuki's bar, the three might have a good conversation with a little bit of alcohol causing no problems at all. Well, maybe a problem with being a little tipsy after drinking a few glass but other then that it couldn't go any more wrong. "I guess I have to bring father over here for a few drinks.". Arriving at her car, she got in but she didn't drive off to call it a night just yet.

Noticing that she didn't occupied Natsuki's time at the bar, she decided to go in again so that no one else could get Natsuki. Even if the Kyoto beauty didn't order any alcoholic beverages earlier, she was satisfied that she got what she wanted and she wanted to make sure that no one else took _her_ bartender away. "The night is still early," said Shizuru, walking towards Moonlight Wolves.

Back at the bar, Natsuki was already done with the transaction and decided to work out on the floor. Finishing the fifth order of the night, Natsuki couldn't find her 'girlfriend' in the crowd, thinking that the older woman left for home. Sighing, Natsuki couldn't believe that time flew by really fast since Shizuru arrived with that seductive dress on. The clock hanging up on the wall read eleven twenty-seven, signaling that the bar would soon close in the next two hours. Hopefully, time would fly by faster even without the Kyoto beauty.

"Boss, the midnight order of new beers are here," said a familiar voice. "What should I do with it?"

"Just put it in the cooler for now," said Natsuki, "and we'll put it out for our customers tomorrow night."

"Right away boss."

"Mai, stop being so formal." said Natsuki. "Anyway, we're friends so actually say my name instead of 'boss' all the time will ya?"

"Well, sorry," replied Mai in a sarcastic voice. "I do work for you, so what's wrong with me calling you 'boss'?"

"Yeah, only part time when it gets hectic in here," stated Natsuki. "Also when my cook is on vacation at the moment." Yup, Natsuki used Mai to cook her fabulous food at her bar, making it one of the reasons why the bar was always crowded.

"Okay, okay, but Natsuki," said Mai who was coming closer to Natsuki, "I never knew you went straight for the kill. If you know what I mean?" Mai was standing right by Natsuki, brushing her elbows into the cobalt's right arm.

"What are you talking about?" Natsuki was confused about where the latter was heading in to the conversation.

"Don't tell me you forgot about what happen in the office already?" Mai couldn't help but giggle her sentence out.

"In the…office?" Thinking about what happened in her room not so long ago, Natsuki instantly turned red. "Mai! This isn't the time to joke," stated Natsuki, who turned away from Mai so that the busty woman wouldn't see her face turn into a tomato, "Anyway…it was all an accident."

"Sure it was," replied Mai who went to do her job, "I'll help you out on the floor later, since there's more customers then usually." With that being said, Mai disappeared in the back to put the new shipment in the cooler.

Looking around at her bar, it was packed. Well, her bar was always packed but it was more then usually. There happened to be a celebration with men in business suits about a meeting or something, and they looked they were having fun.

"Rocks on the House, please," said a man in a business suit. It happened to be one of the guys at the table. He looked like he was in his late forties and early fifties, but Natsuki couldn't quite tell.

"Rocks on the House, coming right up," replied Natsuki, getting an empty glass to make the order. It was only less then a minute to make the drink since all it took was ice and a strong alcohol to make it. "Here you are sir."

"Thanks a lot, miss." replied the man and took a seat in front of Natsuki. "So, I guess it's always packed at night?"

Natsuki couldn't tell if the man was talking to her or to someone else but she took the chance and answered the man's question. "Yeah, but not that much on Mondays and Tuesdays."

"Oh?" replied the man.

"Yeah, I guess it's because the week isn't at it's worst point on Mondays and Tuesdays." Natsuki was glad that those two days gave her some peace and quiet at her bar.

"Hmm….I guess you're right," replied the man. "Although I have to admit, this place is pretty impressive, I see why people come here." Natsuki just smiled at the man. "I wonder who the manager is? They really have good taste in style."

"That would be me sir," said Natsuki and held out a small name badge with the word 'manager' on it.

"My, my. Who would of guess a pretty lady owns all of this." The man smiled and so did Natsuki.

"Looks can be deceiving," stated Natsuki and the man agreed with her.

"You're right about that," said the man and took a sip of his drink.

"Hey! Fujino-san!" called one of the drunken business men from the table. "We can't celebrate without ya!" The man was clearly drunk because he held his cup of beer up in the air.

Natsuki's ears perked at the name being said. _Wait…don't tell me…no way, that couldn't be right._ Natsuki wasn't sure if she heard the name right but she let it slide and let the man be. _There could be a lot of people who have the name Fujino._

"Sorry about the interruption, but I guess I have to go back now." The man got up but finished his drink before he left Natsuki.

"Heh, it's going to be a long night," sighed Natsuki and turned around to clean the bar up a little. Thinking about Shizuru and what her father looked like, Natsuki couldn't help but feel nervous. _What happens if I mess up talking with her dad? Crap, why am I caring all of a sudden? I just met Shizuru yesterday, it's not like we have anything special…yet._ Natsuki was pretty much in a daze when straitening and cleaning the counter top and didn't noticed the voice calling her name, until it gave out a sexy voice.

"Oh,_ Natsuki_." This woman had a seductive tone to Natsuki's name and it made the bartender turn her head to figure out who said her name.

"Y…yeah?" Natsuki said while trying to control her blush, but it was harder then it appeared because the customer who called out her name was Shizuru. "Wha…what are you doing here!" There, in front of Natsuki was Shizuru sitting down in a stool.

This action made some people pay attention to Natsuki. Shizuru was surprised of the greeting she got.

"Ara? Natsuki, did you really want me to go home that badly? That makes me all sad." Shizuru did her fake tear act with a hurtful look on her face. Luckily, Shizuru pulled it off and made Natsuki feel guilty.

"Ah! No, that isn't what I mean, it's just that I didn't see you after that incident in the….well I just didn't see you, so I thought that you already went home." Natsuki blushed even more when she was about to mention about what happened in the office. Shizuru caught this and grinned in a sexy way.

"Don't worry, I will never leave my Natsuki alone," said Shizuru, putting her elbows on the counter and her head on her hands to rest.

"Shut up." Shizuru was now facing Natsuki's back, which bothered the Kyoto beauty.

"Natsuki, how am I going to talk to you if you don't look at me?"

"I can hear you just fine," replied Natsuki.

Shizuru was starting to get mad but didn't let it show. "Fine, if that's how Natsuki is going to be, then I have no choice."

Natsuki was, yet again, wondering where this woman was heading. "No…choice? What do you mean by that?" Natsuki finally turned around and faced Shizuru. Too bad for Natsuki, she should have known the saying that 'curiosity kills the cat' or should I say curiosity blushes the dog.

"I mean this." Shizuru leaned over the counter and kiss Natsuki on the lips. The kiss lasted a good minute but to Natsuki it felt like forever. Upon tasting the kiss, Natsuki couldn't help but think that the kiss taste like honey because it was sweet yet bitter at the same time. Sweet because it was from her lover yet bitter because at the same time, she didn't really want to be in love with the beauty in front of her.

Suddenly it got quiet in the bar. _Wait, why is it so quiet in here?_ Natsuki felt nervous and started to wonder if anybody saw Shizuru kissing her.

"You lucky dog!" yelled one of the customers.

"Way to go!" yelled another.

Suddenly, there was cheering everywhere throughout the bar. "Natsuki, you really are popular," said Shizuru who already sat back down on her stool.

"Everyone! Shut the HELL up!" Natsuki was blushing like a fire and she felt like she wanted to beat every living being in her bar, while Shizuru was smiling. "Shizuru, this isn't something to smile about." Before Shizuru could give Natsuki a reply, she was interrupted.

"Hey, what the heck is all the commotion?" said a man with a heavy build and a tight t-shirt on. The man was pretty close to Shizuru, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Nothing," growled an upset Natsuki, keeping her emerald eyes on the guy near Shizuru.

"Is that so? Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I hang out with this little lady," said the man and put his left arm around Shizuru. Natsuki twitched at the sight.

"Leave her alone…" said Natsuki in between growls.

"Why should I? It's not like she's yours." The man was grinning at Natsuki for thinking that she could do something about it. Oh, was he wrong.

Giving an upper right cut to the guy's jaw, the man went flying to the back, landing on one of the tables, breaking it.

"She is mine," stated Natsuki and was slowing trying to calm herself down. "Also, this is **my** bar, so these customers are **my** responsibility. I would never let someone be with a total stranger without their consent, especially to a guy like you."

"Natsuki…," Shizuru was now worried about the cobalt bartender yet relieved that Natsuki was able to get the man away from her, yet at the same time, she was also grateful that Natsuki cared so much for her and her customers.

"Shizuru, are you alright?" asked a very concerned Natsuki.

"Yes," replied Shizuru, "although I should be asking you the same question. Is your hand okay? Shizuru was lightly touching Natsuki's right hand that showed a little red on them.

"Y…yeah. It's really nothing," said Natsuki.

"Shizuru?" came a voice from in the crowd. It sounded very familiar to Natsuki, yet even more familiar to Shizuru.

Out of the crowd, the very same business man that talked to Natsuki earlier was now coming near the two. "Sweetie, are you alright?" _Sweetie?_ thought Natsuki and feared for her worst. It happened to be Shizuru's father in front of her.

**T.B.C…**

The night isn't over and Natsuki has to talk one on one with Shizuru's father. Will the meeting be fine or will empty beer bottles start flying?

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!! **I finally will pick my beta but sadly, I didn't p.m. that person. So I'm so sorry. Anyway my new beta will be **ToumaSan**! Congratulations on being my first beta! Yup, yup. Now you get to read all my stories before everyone else, you lucky dog you. Anyway, I will pm you chapter 7 of Blind Date soon, it might be on a Friday, I'm not really sure. Congrats again for being my beta. **:D**


	4. Chapter 4

-1**A/N** - sorry for the very, very, very late update. But this time for sure I'll be updating more Bartender and Blind Date in the future.

**ToumaSan** - Thanks for beta-ing this for me, I really, really appreciate this. Best BETA ever!

**Wakamama - **I'm sorry for not updating fast enough.

**Ssix7squall** - I'm glad you like the classics. **:3**

**To everyone else who reviewed my story that includes:**

**Sylverlyf, Rainee-chan, Natsuki Kuga, Moonfreckle, Volk83, Lindred, Shiznats, Yumiko Himemiya, Darkstormkrazer22, ZaniGurl, Melodies, SpiderLilles2007, Anonymous, Yukino, Ale and Lex Tennessee.**

Now to what you all have been waiting for, Chapter 4 of the Bartender.

**The Bartender**

Chapter 4: Let's Do Bussiness

"Sweetie, are you alright?" came a voice from the crowd.

_Sweetie?_ Thought Natsuki and saw the very same business man who she talked to earlier. _Don't tell me that this guy is her dad?!?_

Once Mr. Fujino was able to get through the crowd, he came up to the two, rushing over to his daughter. Along the way, Natsuki was given a glare.

It seemed like death was upon Natsuki when Mr. Fujino stood right in front of her, and to make matters worse, she was caught kissing Shizuru. Well, more likely that Shizuru kissed her but whatever the situation was, Natsuki was dead meat right now in those dreadful, killer crimson eyes of Shizuru's father.

_This must be the bartender that my daughter was telling me all bout._ Mr. Fujino knew that Natsuki was the one that Shizuru mentioned earlier in the day because:

1) Natsuki punched a guy and protected his daughter.

2) Natsuki yelled out 'she is mine' in front of the entire bar, which sounded like a dead give away.

_We'll just have to see how good you really are Natsuki_. Mr. Fujino would have paid more attention to Natsuki but right now, his daughter was more important.

Luckily, for Natsuki, Mr. Fujino was concentrated on his daughter more then her, giving Natsuki a few seconds to calm down before facing with whatever Mr. Fujino had in mind. _Calm down Natsuki, everything is just going to be alright. That is if her dad doesn't kill me first._

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Asked Mr. Fujino with more concern in his voice, which snapped Natsuki out of her thought and on to Shizuru, who was silent the whole time. This made Natsuki worried as well.

A few minutes passed by and there was still no reply from Shizuru so Natsuki decided to answer for her.

"Y…Yeah, she should be fine," replied Natsuki, "r…right Shizuru?" _Please say anything right now!_ Natsuki was begging like a puppy in the inside but luckily she knew how to control her expressions, except when she was with Shizuru, who did all those teases and sexual tricks.

"F…father? What are you doing here?" Shizuru managed to say while still holding on to Natsuki's right hand, making it hurt and Natsuki wince in a little pain. _This isn't good_, thought Shizuru.

"Shizuru, I'm here because the meeting was a success," stated her father and countered Shizuru with the same question.. "Now, tell me, why are you here?"

"Well, I had some matters to attend to…so…," Shizuru wasn't able to finish her sentence because she didn't expect her dad to be here, other then that, it appeared to be that her dad knew exactly what she was talking about.

Mr. Fujino was plain cool and pretended to not notice the situation between the two girls. "Oh? Matters…I see. Now would it be rude of me to ask, what kind of _matters_ you're attending to, my dear?"

Shizuru hears the emphases on the words _matters_ but she decides to not notice it.

"Um…I was suppose to do business with this bartender," stated Shizuru.

_Business? I thought I was going out with her?_ Natsuki was wondering what Shizuru meant by 'business' but her thoughts were already too busy paying attention to the conversation between the two Fujinos.

"Is that so?" Asked Mr. Fujino who then looked at Natsuki then to Shizuru.

Shizuru nudged Natsuki in to going along with the plan.

"Y…yeah, that's right sir. Shizuru was just helping me figure out how to increase profit. You see…this place doesn't seem that….crowded. See?"

Nr. Fujino glimpse for a while around the bar and sees tons of people who were costumers who were enjoying themselves in the music not to mention the alcohol as well.

"But this place has tons of costumers, I don't see why you'd want—" Mr. Fujino started to say but was cut off by his daughter.

"Father, did you remember what we talked about this morning?" Questioned Shizuru.

"Yes, why do you ask Sweetie?"

_OMG, she talked about me with her dad?!?_ Natsuki peered a look at Shizuru who looked like she knew what she was doing.

"Natsuki here, would be glad to help out with the company," said Shizuru in her calm Kyoto voice. "After, she does have a lot of experience in owning and managing a business."Natsuki couldn't believe her ears, she's helping out the Fujino Corporation.

"Right Natsuki?" Shizuru gave Natsuki a look that clearly showed 'play along' and Natsuki couldn't help but oblige to the lie.

"Yes, that's correct," replied Natsuki. "But I'd like to—"

"Natsuki! Boss! We're running low on 1985 Chateau Haut Brion, Don Perignon and Peacher Kir!" Yelled Mai who came up to Natsuki with a phone and a book that looked like it hold the records of the entire wine and alcohol in the bar . "Is it okay if you call that 24 hour winery place?"

_Darn, so much for protesting the offer_. Natsuki took the phone and book from Mai and had to excuse herself from Shizuru and her dad. "I'm sorry but is it okay if I make a quick call for a second?"

"Go right on ahead Natsuki." Mr. Fujino said with a smile.

"I'm sorry about that Mr. Fujino," apologized Mai.

"Not at all," said Mr. Fujino with a smile once again.

"T…thanks," replied Natsuki. At first Natsuki didn't know why Mr. Fujino was smiling but Shizuru did.

Upon knowing her dad better then anyone else, Shizuru knew that he wanted proof of how good Natsuki's skills were when in business, so what better way to do it when watching it for yourself.

Natsuki dialed the number and a wholesaler was able to pick it up.

"Hello, thank you for calling Konaha Winery Palace, this is Yuki Nari speaking, what can I do for you?"

"Yuki-san, this is the manager from Moonlight Wolves," informed Natsuki to the speaker on the phone.

"Ah! If it isn't our best costumer Natsuki, how have you been?"

"I'm doing fine but I need to place an order of some 1985 Chateau Haut Brion, Don Perignon and Peacher Kir," stated Natsuki.

"No problem," replied Yuki.

Several minutes passed by and Natsuki already put in her order while checking off the sheet. She was informed that the drinks would arrive by early afternoon After hanging up, Natsuki had to enter the information she received in to her computer.

Mr. Fujino kept a keen eye on Natsuki as the latter was doing business.

Excusing herself again, Natsuki went to her office. "I'll be right back."

Once inside her office, Natsuki entered the types of wine and alcohol, number of bottles that she will be receiving and the prices of the drinks in to the computer. After all the orders were set, Natsuki immediately added the amount of money in to her account, so she knew that the deed was done and that the amount of cash was already taken out of her bank.

Coming out of her office, Natsuki told Mai that the orders were set and that it would come in by early afternoon.

"My, my Natsuki that really was impressive." said Mr. Fujino to his daughter.

"Hmm?" was all that Natsuki managed to say.

"Well, about how you single-handedly made your store rise to the top," stated Mr. Fujino. "A lot of people love it over hear, heck even my workers love it over here and I was wondering, if you'd like to do a joint business together?"

"A joint business?" Natsuki never had done a business deal before so she wasn't sure what to do.

"Yes, oh and don't worry, we'll split the profit fifty/fifty and your name will be acknowledge by other famous bars in Japan. Also along the way, if you fill like not doing business with the Fujinos anymore, the feel free to cancel the contract anytime. If you're interested in this deal then come by my office tomorrow morning and we'll make a contract that satisfies you, okay?"

"That's fine," replied Natsuki.

"That's wonderful." With that being said, Mr. Fujino looked at his watch that read 12:30a.m. and he decided to call it a night. "Shizuru, I'm taking my leave now, so I'll see you home later okay."

"Okay, see you later father," said Shizuru.

Coming up close to Shizuru, he gave her a hug while whispering something into the young woman's left ear.

"I approve of her," he whispered.

"Father?" whispered Shizuru back.

"I approve of her dating you, my dear," said Mr. Fujino as he genteelly let go of his daughter, showing out a genuine smile.

Shizuru was shock that he knew that Natsuki was the one she fell in love with. "How did you—" Before Shizuru could finish her sentence, her dad interrupted her.

"It was pretty obvious. The way she punched the guy, not to mention say that you were hers and how she took care of her business," stated Mr. Fujino.

Bringing our attention to Natsuki, the bartender didn't know what the two talked about but she let it slide since it must have been a daughter/father relationship.

"Well, I really do have to get going, sweetie," said Mr. Fujino, "after all, I can't wait till we discuss about your future plans Miss Kuga."

"Yes sir," replied Natsuki.

Once Mr. Fujino was out the door, Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's arm.

"Natsuki?" asked Shizuru in a confused look.

Natsuki didn't respond to Shizuru and pulled the older woman in to the office.

"Oww, Natsuki that hurts."

Natsuki let go of Shizuru's arm and turned around to face Shizuru.

"Why did you tell your dad that we were doing business? You were suppose to tell him that we were going out," replied Natsuki as she looked at Shizuru with a stern look.

Surprisingly, Natsuki remember exactly what Shizuru said to her when the woman barged right in, in the exact same room they were standing in this very moment.

'_I want you to go out with me.'_

_Huh?_ thought Shizuru, who looked back at Natsuki. _She's actually agreeing to go out with me?_ Seconds later, she began to grin like the devil like before.

_Oh no_, thought Natsuki.

"Why, Natsuki, I thought you didn't want to go out with me?" Questioned Shizuru as she put her arms around the young woman.

Once Natsuki received the hug, she couldn't help but feel Shizuru luscious breast on hers yet the wolf happened to notice them as well since Shizuru was wearing a low cut v-neck dress. This little action made Natsuki flare up like fire.

Seeing how Natsuki acted, Shizuru still loved how the wolf's expression changed from high and mighty to innocent and cute. _Natsuki, if you keep giving me cute looks, I don't think I can control myself_. Yes, Shizuru was slowing losing it but still kept her cool.

Gulping, Natsuki blushed and gave the Kyoto beauty as answer or it was more like admitting the truth. "Well…I didn't exactly say that, even if…I might sound like it."

"So, you don't mind going out with me?" Whispered Shizuru as she got close to Natsuki.

"I don't mind," replied Natsuki.

"Then you wouldn't mind giving me a kiss, right?" questioned Shizuru as she was leaning in towards Natsuki's lips.

"Ah! Wait a minute Shizuru!" said Natsuki as the two tripped once again on the floor like before.

Out on the streets, Mr. Fujino was about to enter to his car when he realized that he forgot to tell his daughter to call him before she left the bar. _I better make this quick_.

Entering in to Moonlight Wolves once again, Mr. Fujino couldn't find his daughter anywhere until he spotted the same orange-hair woman from before talking to Natsuki about reordering the wines.

"Excuse me miss," said Mr. Fujino as he got Mai's attention.

"Mr. Fujino, how may I help you?" asked Mai.

"Well, I was wondering if you know where my daughter was?" said Mr. Fujino, "I need to tell her something."

"Sure, they're in the office." With that being said, Mai took Mr. Fujino to the back towards Natsuki's office.

Natsuki and Shizuru both tripped but they weren't in the same position as before, this time, Natsuki was on the bottom and Shizuru was on the top plus their lips actually touch from the sudden fall.

It wasn't intentional but heck, Shizuru didn't care.

"Mmmh…" was all that Natsuki could say as Shizuru kissed her for quite a while until it was broken because of the lack of oxygen.

"Shizuru, wait a minute — ah!" Shizuru didn't let Natsuki finish because she wanted more of the young woman that lie before her. Gently kissing Natsuki's jaw line and neck, Shizuru was satisfied when she heard a moan come out of Natsuki's mouth. Surprisingly, Natsuki wasn't struggling with Shizuru. _Heh, this is only just the beginning Natsuki. Sooner or later I'll make you feel really good_.

Natsuki was closing her eyes when Shizuru continued her kisses that kept going farther down. _God, this is…argh! Damn it! I have to figure out a way to get out of here._

Slowly undressing Natsuki's vest and dress shirt, Shizuru was able to kiss down to Natsuki's collarbone while keeping the latter skill since Natsuki was wiggling underneath Shizuru.

_What the…?!?_ Natsuki's mind was going blurry from the sensation.

"Heh, heh, Natsuki…stay stil—"

_CLICK_

_Click?_ thought Shizuru as she looked up to see the office door open. Shizuru was shocked at who it was at the door.

"Shizuru…?" was all that Mr. Fujino could muster. _OMG_, he thought, _I just caught my daughter making out with Kuga-san_.

"Father?" Shizuru was blushing but she knew how to keep her cool.

Natsuki couldn't feel the kisses on her anymore and wondered why Shizuru stopped._ She stopped? But why?_ "Shizuru?" said Natsuki, sadly Natsuki didn't pay attention to who was at the door.

Shizuru and Mr. Fujino blushed at this. Why you might ask, well, when Natsuki said Shizuru's name, it sounded like a lustful tone.

Suddenly, Mai comes in. "Natsuki! You have an unexpected…guest…so leaving." Just like that, Mai came in and ran out.

"Hmm?"_ Guest?_ Natsuki looked up and saw shocking crimson eyes by the door. _Holy Shit!_ Natsuki blushed like a tomato and tried to hide but she was pinned to the ground. Second time today that she's been seen caught with Shizuru and to make matters worst, the person who saw them was Shizuru's dad.

Seeing how Mai ran out, Mr. Fujino decided that it didn't matter about the call from his daughter since she was business at the moment and excused himself out. "Well, sinceyoutwolookbusy,IbettergetgoingsoI'llleaveyoutwoalonenowbye." Mr. Fujino left while closing the door behind to give the two some privacy.

"This couldn't get any worse." said Natsuki was she put her right hand on her head.

"Don't worry Natsuki," replied Shizuru, "I know how to make things all better." Shizuru leaned down on Natsuki and gave the young woman a kiss before continuing where they left off.

**T.B.C…**

Shizuru decides to spend the night with Natsuki. What will happen when the two are all alone when the bar is closed.

**A/N** - I hope my story is still good since I haven't updated in a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

-1**A/N** - Sorry for the long update! I didn't mean to update late but here's Chapter 5.

**ToumaSan** - thanks for being my beta-er! I really appreciate it.

**Kae** - You said my story was still good in the last review but hopefully it's still good now.

**Wakamama - **I'm glad you keep track of my stories especially the Bartender, hope you are still keeping track of it even when I update so slow. Any Thanks ;3

**Natsuki91** - I'm sorry that you have to wait so long for this story to update.

**The Blue Lone Wolf** - Well, you'll have to find out in this chapter if you want to know what happens next.

**Rozlilta** - I'm sorry for making you reread the chapters since I haven't updated for so long. Hopefully you didn't have to do that again, but if you did, I AM SO SORRY!

**Rainee-chan** -AH! I'm sorry for taking to long to update but I'm definitely glad you love it.

**AnimeJock** - Glad you like my story getting straight to the point. Hopefully this chapter won't disappoint you but I'm sure it wouldn't.

**SpiderLillies2007** - I am so sorry that it was a long break but this time it was shorter, right?

**Naolin** - your metaphors are fine.

**EleCor**- award winning huh? Well, then again, Shizuru's father coming in on them should get an award.

Thank you to everyone else who took the time to deal with my late-ness, read and review my story, that includes to the following people with love: **Immoral Temptation, Elfspirit7, ManiazAzn, Eiswulf, Ssjx2squale, Swarm012, Annoymous, Lindred, Kosia Miggitdog, Chum-sa, Tsuko-chan, **and last but not least,** You've Got Mail.**

**The Bartender**

Chapter 5: Night

Time passed by quickly than Natsuki expected it to be. Then again, Natsuki was making out with Shizuru for more then an hour and luckily Mai was wise enough to not come in, not to mention that Shizuru locked the door to the office so no one else could get in. Not to mention that Natsuki told Mai that this was an important private conversation. Now everything was set and there wouldn't be any interruptions in the office, giving Natsuki and Shizuru precise time to get to know each other better.

The tension was getting hot and dangerous. Natsuki's clothes were a mess since Shizuru was 'helping' Natsuki take them off but Natsuki didn't let her. Well, throughout the make out session, Shizuru took off her woven sweater and somehow she managed to get the vest off of Natsuki. From time to time, one of the two would be on top or bottom and this time, Natsuki was the one hovering above Shizuru. Leaning forward and putting trails of kisses down Shizuru's jaw line to her neck and finally ending up on the older woman's collar bone. Slowly and surly making the older woman feel the lovely assault.

"N…Natsuki." Shizuru's breath was heating Natsuki's left ear. Natsuki shivered from the heat and couldn't help but let out a beg for more lusting moans, luckily it was answered.

Shizuru couldn't help but surpass a moan from the passionate treatment. Natsuki heard the lusting voice and continued her loving assault, by slowly sliding off Shizuru's shoulder straps, revealing smooth shoulders.

_I…want more_, thought Natsuki as she slide off more of Shizuru's dress, revealing more skin, not to mention a very sexy bra that was purple. Looking at it, Natsuki could tell that it was a limited winter edition from Victory's Secrets, a product that came in several colors. One of the colors was black and Natsuki happened to have that one in her drawers.

"You have pretty good taste Shizuru." commanded Natsuki as she lightly played with the bra.

"Hmm…"was all that came out of Shizuru's mouth as the kisses got more intense on her body, she couldn't help but wiggle underneath Natsuki.

"Hold still," said Natsuki as she was going to fully expose Shizuru's luscious melons until…

**Knock, Knock**

The two love birds were startled from the knock on the door and were interrupted from their private conversation.

_You've got to be kidding_. "What is it?" said Natsuki in between growls. Hey, no one didn't want to be interrupted in a make-out session, especially Natsuki.

Seeing and hearing the low growl from Natsuki, Shizuru had to do something. "Natsuki…calm down," said Shizuru as she rubbed Natsuki's hand while snuggling up to her. "It might be really important if they disturbed our time together."

This action made Natsuki lighten up but only a little bit.

"Nat…Natsuki, Boss," Mai stammered. "It's closing time and we need you to give us the okay to leave."

Looking at the clock that hung on her office wall, it read 1:57. In about three minutes till the final closing time.

"Hold on Mai! I'll be out there in a few seconds." Natsuki moved Shizuru so she could straighten up her clothes and leave to check out her store. Shizuru was a little upset but knew how to change her sadness in to happiness but she had to wait till all the employees were gone, leaving Natsuki all alone in the bar.

Once Natsuki was ready to head out on to the floor, she noticed that Shizuru wasn't ready, heck, the older woman didn't even bother fixing her clothes.

"Shizuru, hurry up and straighten your clothes before I open the door." Natsuki was blushing yet frustrated and angry at the same time as she realized Shizuru's current condition. The older woman's dress was close to revealing Natsuki's heavenly reward, if only Mai hadn't knock on the door, Natsuki was sure she'll enjoy her reward to the fullest. Turning her head around to not let Shizuru notice her blush, Natsuki faced towards the door. "I was so close."

"Close? Close to what?" replied Shizuru.

"To getting the joy of having my reward." Sighed Natsuki. Shizuru didn't know what Natsuki was talking about at first but decide to take a chance of where the latter was heading off to in the topic.

"Do you mean these?" Shizuru pointed to her breasts. Natsuki's face turned in to the color of a tomato and left without saying a word. Shizuru tried to cover her giggles but it was useless

as it was still heard by Natsuki. "Kannin na, Natsuki." With that being said, Shizuru fixed her clothes and headed out the door with Natsuki.

The time was 2:00 a.m. and the bar was official closed, calling it a night at Moonlight Wolves. Shizuru stayed at the bar after closing while the employers left because she was 'helping' Natsuki clean up the bar, even though it was already clean by most of the employees. Well, to Shizuru, it was more like getting the bartender alone so more kisses can be given. Every second was painful as Shizuru waited for the last person to leave.

"Night Natsuki," yelled Mai as she hurried home for a certain hungry cat.

"Night," yelled Natsuki and saw that Shizuru was the only one left in the bar. "Shizuru, you can go home now."

"But…you would be all alone," whined Shizuru while putting her arms around herself for comfort. Shizuru stressed out the word alone to get her point across. "I wouldn't want that to happen to my Natsuki."

"Idiot! Nothing will happen to me," replied Natsuki as she blushed at Shizuru's cute whine.

"So you're saying that you don't want me anymore?" Shizuru was about to cry. Sadly for Natsuki, she didn't know that Shizuru was faking it. "That really hurt Natsuki."

"Wait a minute!" Natsuki was starting to panic. "I'm not trying to get rid of you. I just…well, I just want you to be well rested up before I see your dad tomorrow about business.

"Don't worry, I'll help you out for a little."

"Shizuru, you don't have to help me, you know?" said Natsuki while putting the remaining glasses in the dish washer.

"It's okay Natsuki, I don't mind at all." Shizuru smiled at Natsuki that said 'I'll do anything for you' and of course she would. Other than that, she just wanted to be with Natsuki alone.

Natsuki smiled back and could tell that Shizuru meant every word of it, however, if Natsuki looked closer in to those crimson eyes, she would have seen lust and teases waiting to be unfolded.

"Thanks for the help." whispered Natsuki without looking at Shizuru.

Shizuru thought she heard Natsuki say something but she wasn't quite sure, so she took the chance in asking the latter what she said. "Did you say something Natsuki?" Questioned Shizuru as she got up closer to Natsuki.

"Ah, Shizuru could you hand me those glasses by you?" asked Natsuki while trying to concentrate on cleaning the bar. Hey, it was an interesting night and Natsuki just wanted to close her bar for a good night rest. That is if I get a chance to rest. Sighing, Natsuki continued on cleaning.

Looking at the table on her right side, Shizuru saw two empty glass that still had alcohol in them or just plain ice. "Sure."

Shizuru took the two glass and was about to hand them to Natsuki but she never did.

**Crash!**

"Ah!" Natsuki!"

"Shizuru?!?" Natsuki was startled by Shizuru's sudden light scream and high pitched voice, not to mention the broken glass. "What is it?!? Did you hurt yourself or worst did you—." Before Natsuki could finish, she was cut off by Shizuru.

"No! That's not it." Shizuru was on the ground and slowly undoing her dress. Luckily the glass was a few feet away from Shizuru so it wouldn't cause any more damage. Natsuki was worried about Shizuru but the sight made her blush like crazy. Who wouldn't resist the temptation?

"I…idiot! Don't start undressing!" Natsuki avoided Shizuru by turning around to face the bottles of alcohol that hung on the wall, but the only problem now was that behind the drinks, was a mirror. _You got to be kidding?!? _Looking at the mirror, Natsuki could see Shizuru continuing to undo her dress. "Shizuru!!!" Natsuki was hiding her head on the counter so that Shizuru wouldn't be able to see her blush. _Oh man….okay, okay, just calm down and everything will be just—! _Natsuki wasn't able to control her blush any more as she took a peek at the mirror once again.

Upon seeing the reaction from Natsuki, Shizuru couldn't figure out what was wrong with the bartender. _I was only trying to get the ice cube out….Oh now I see_. Shizuru put on her teasing smile and came up with a plan that dealt with her and only her bartender.

"Natsuki, I'm not trying to give you a free show, although, I don't really mind." Shizuru was lightly giggling but a hint of a whine was in her voice since the ice was still in her dress. "But the real problem now is an ice cube fell in my dress and it's making me cold." Now for the final blow. "Unless, you can warm me up." Shizuru was now totally grinning at Natsuki, giving the younger woman a very seductive pose.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki was stunned for a moment and manage to turn around to look at the older woman before her. _No wonder she was about to take off her dress_. "If you told me about that first then I wouldn't have start thinking per—" Natsuki covered her mouth to let anymore information come out.

Shizuru was trapping Natsuki in the palm of her hands.

"Ara? What was Natsuki thinking in that cute mind of hers?"

"Not…nothing!" stammered Natsuki as she tried to continue cleaning up her business but had to help Shizuru first. "Anyway I'll try to get the ice out, okay?" Natsuki hesitated a moment before reaching out to touch Shizuru.

"Natsuki, hurry, the ice." Sadly, the ice was melting already and it sent a shivered down her back, proving her point.

"Hold on," said Natsuki, "I'm trying to figure out a way to get the ice out."

"Ara? Natsuki wasn't thinking about me?" Shizuru put on a sad look on her face and cried in to her hands. "Natsuki doesn't love me any more."

"That isn't what I said!"

"But I could tell that Natsuki wants to do bad things to me."

"Bad…things? Oh? Well then, you must be thinking the same perverted thoughts as well Shizuru because you wouldn't be saying these things to me." Natsuki countered. Like she was actually going to give up without a fight.

"What would I be thinking?" Shizuru pondered on the thought. At the same time, she was starting to get hot and the ice was melting pretty fast.

"How I might be taking you back home and secretly coming inside your house while your dad is fast asleep not knowing what I might be doing to his daughter." Natsuki got down on the floor, leaning in towards Shizuru.

"What could you be doing to me?" Shizuru was interested in what Natsuki had to say next.

"I might be laying soft kisses on you, yet I think I can manage making you feel good, but if you struggle or make any loud noises, I might have to keep you silent by covering you up with my mouth and holding you down with my body." Once explaining her little plan, Natsuki realized one thing...she made a big mistake.

Shizuru just heard every word that Natsuki said and her body was getting hotter each second and the ice was already gone. "Ecchi," said Shizuru in a very sexy tone.

"Are…are you asking for it?" Natsuki had to think of a way to stop this and change the topic to a different subject.

"Find out for yourself." Shizuru just smiled and pulled Natsuki down by the collar, making the young woman obey and come down.

Coming closer to Shizuru, Natsuki felt a jolted pain in her hand. "Oww!" Natsuki pulled her hand back and saw her finger bleeding. It was a pretty good size wound. It must have been the glass. Looking closer at the ground, Natsuki could see little sparkling glass on the ground close to Shizuru. _Damn, I forgot about it_.

"Natsuki? Are you alright?" Shizuru showed concern in her voice and tended to Natsuki's little boo boo.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." Sighing, Natsuki had to make sure Shizuru didn't get hurt while she took care of the mess. "Shizuru, grab on to my shoulders and slowly pull yourself up with my support."

Shizuru did what she was told but gave Natsuki a little kiss while doing so.

"Can't you wait till I clean this up?!?"

"Mou….Natsuki, Ikezu." Shizuru gave a pout but waited for Natsuki to finish up.

About ten minutes later, the broken glass was picked up and sweep. Natsuki had to be extremely careful so she wouldn't get cut again from the sharp object. Looking at the time now, the clock read 3:17 a.m. Natsuki was getting tired and she wasn't sure how Shizuru was feeling but could tell that the older woman was getting to the point as well. "Shizuru, if you want, you can stay at my place till you're ready to leave."

Shizuru was surprised about the offered request. "Really?"

"Yeah, after all, you must be tired right?" Natsuki's answer was conformed with a light yawn. "Now go call your dad before he comes out to get me since his little girl isn't home yet."

Shizuru did as she was told and used Natsuki's office phone to call her father at home. "Hello, father."

"Hello Shizuru, it's a pretty unusual time to call," replied a very tired Mr. Fujino. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's alright." Shizuru enjoyed the light conversation with her father but had to ask him one important question but didn't as Mr. Fujino continued on.

"Are you coming home soon sweetie?"

This has to be the moment to tell her father. "Actually, I was wondering if I could…spend the night at Natsuki's place for awhile before heading home."

Mr. Fujino gave his daughter a simple answer. "Sure go ahead."

"Father?" Shizuru was lost for words.

"I trust Kuga-san with you, my dear and I plan to keep it that way," stated Nr. Fujino. "But if something bad happens to you then I have no choice but to hunt her down."

_Wow, Natsuki and my dad think alike_. Shizuru was amazed that Natsuki acted almost like her dad. "Well, I better let you get back to sleep father."

"Good night, sweetie."

"Night father." With that being said, the call ended and Shizuru went out of the office, back to Natsuki. Coming out, Shizuru noticed that Natsuki was going to turn off the light to the bar. Slowly, she made her way behind Natsuki.

"I guess I'll be staying over the night Natsuki."

"That's good to hear," replied Natsuki. "My place is just upstairs." Turning off the lights, Natsuki led Shizuru to a door that was close to the office, taking out a key in her pocket. She unlocked the door and revealed stairs going up. Shizuru went up while Natsuki closed the door and went up after her.

Natsuki's place was a good size for one person. There was a white couch and a fire place just near it. Just across the fire place was a 42 inch television. Looking to the right, there was a blue kitchen that looked like the bar downstairs but smaller and the kitchen looked like it connected with the living room that held a table for two. Hanging on the walls were paintings that were contrasted. Shizuru was amazed at how beautiful it was. It was the perfect place for bartender, such as Natsuki.

"If you want to take a shower, go ahead." Natsuki walked towards what appear to be her room. "Spare clothes should be in the other room where you will be sleeping." Natsuki pointed to a room that was adjacent from hers, signaling that 'that' was the other room

Hearing that she wasn't able to be in the same room with Natsuki, Shizuru tried to do something. "But Natsuki, I wanted to sleep with you."

"There's plenty of room in this house," stated Natsuki. Just like that, Natsuki kissed Shizuru on the cheek and closed her door. Shizuru just pouted.

Once in her own room, Natsuki took off her vest, dress shirt, inner shirt, bra and pants, leaving only her inside her camisole and underwear on. She was too tired to shower, not to mention to change in to new clothes. I'll just have to take a shower tomorrow. Sighing, Natsuki fell on to her bed and turned off her lights. Before finally falling in to deep slumber, Natsuki looked under at the bottom of her door to see if any sign of Shizuru being awake. Luckily, the lights were off.

"At least she's asleep." Natsuki buried her head on to her pillow but heard noises. She couldn't get to sleep if she kept hearing noises.

_This is going to be a long night_. Natsuki was right, but it wasn't what she was thinking when she heard a creak of the door open, feel her bed move slightly and suddenly felt warm arms around her.

**T.B.C**

The next day, Natsuki visits Mr. Fujino with Shizuru in toll however someone keeps interfering with her relationship with Shizuru and that person happens to be Shizuru's secretary.

**A/N** - Is it still any good? I ask this question b/c I might be getting rusty.


	6. Chapter 6

-1**A/N** - sorry for not updating for such a long time. College and work has got me tied down. Anyway enough chit-chat, here's the 6th chapter of...wait, wait. **You all got the secretary wrong!** Oh well, that's okay.

Thank you everyone for review and if necessary, which it might be, you all can hate me for updating so very, very...very late. Thanks with love to the people who had to deal with me, and that goes double to my beta, who did a good job, **ToumaSan**. This includes,**SpiderLillies2007 **(I'm sorry it's really late), **Deathheater2493**, **Krugen**, **Rainee-chan** (i'm sorry i didn't update BD, so please don't get mad), **Silver Ice Bullet**, **Darkstormkrazer22, Tsuko-chan, Miggitdog** (glad you like-y :D)**, EleCor** (I think i put more fluff in this one...i think), **Swarm012, Elfspirit7, KookieX7 Kami** **YAH YAHXD** (Man your name is long.)**, Uchiha-chan, Lindred, Nathan5th, Kae, Volk83** (Your wish came true...i think.)**, EisWulf, Chum-sa, Rozlilta, Vulnerable Love, Wakamama, GreenTeaLeafLove, Reviewerskye, Emosewame, Aahhrgg..",), Harley Quinn Davidson, Hanazono, **and last but not least **Yui1808**.

**The Bartender**

Chapter 6: Jealousy

The next day, Natsuki was woken up by…a moan? Natsuki was confused at first because her alarm clock never made this sound before; then again, Natsuki never had an alarm clock to begin with. Blinking a few times to wake herself up more, Natsuki felt something heavy on her chest and that 'something' happen to still be asleep.

Natsuki busted into steam but still remained in place, so she wouldn't wake up the sleeping beauty._ Oh yeah, I forgot that Shizuru was spending the night_. Natsuki sighed, to get some steam off, as she watched the older woman hold tightly on to her camisole. Natsuki couldn't help but notice Shizuru's upper body slowly raise and fall as the honey-haired woman intake oxygen. At the same time, Natsuki could hear Shizuru's light snoring. It wasn't annoying or anything, it was actually quite soothing.

The sun already rose and the lights were burning brightly. Good thing for Natsuki, she chose dark color curtains to keep the sunlight out and not in. Other then that, it gave her plenty of time to sleep in, but now in her current condition, she wasn't able to go back to sleep at all, even though last night made her exhausted.

**Last Night**

As Natsuki felt warm arms embrace her, she knew immediately who it was. "Shizuru, it's nearly 4 A.M. in the morning can't you wait till later today like…I don't know, in the afternoon." Natsuki accidentally gave a little growl but she didn't mean any harm, she was just tied.

Feeling warm heat next to her ear, Natsuki couldn't help but shiver a little from Shizuru's sensual voice. "Ara? Whose fault was it that made me want _more_?"

God, Natsuki actually loved the way Shizuru said that, but she can't just fall in to Shizuru's _needs_. "It must have been the, old aged liquor, mead."

"Natsuki, I didn't drink any liquor when I came here." Shizuru smiled and nuzzled against Natsuki, while tighten her grip around the woman. _Damn it, that really was true_, thought Natsuki."Anyway Natsuki, just relax, I'm not going to do anything **that** bad that would disturb your sleep."

Sighing, Natsuki just relaxed in to the older woman's hug and let the woman do as she pleased. Tsk, tsk, Natsuki, Natsuki, Natsuki…wrong choice.

Hearing Shizuru's request was **too** good to be true.

Feeling her camisole being slowly risen up, Natsuki had to stop the wondering hands heading towards her breast and her precious area. "Shizuru I thought you were not disturbing me of my sleep?!" Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand and slide out of the older woman's embrace, leaving a breeze of cold air between the two.

Shizuru was a little startled but that display of abandonment didn't stop her from cuddling with Natsuki. Actually the action made Shizuru a little determined to get closer the latter. "Hmmm… I thought that being gentle wasn't going to wake you but I guess I was wrong." Taking it slower then before, Shizuru lightly put her left hand on Natsuki's waist and slowly started to put light kisses on Natsuki's neck.

At first, Natsuki definitely couldn't sleep because of the suckling noise from Shizuru's kisses. The older woman's kisses and light touches felt good, but Natsuki wished that Shizuru could do this on a different day when she got plenty of energy to return the pleasure as well. "That's it, I'm sleeping on the couch." Said Natsuki as she got up from the bed but soon stop by Shizuru's arms around her.

"Wait, we can share the same bed, right?"

"No." Natsuki tried to free herself from Shizuru's hug but every time she did, Shizuru would only tighten her hold on her.

"Shizuru, knock it off."

"No."

This 'auguring' went on for about half an hour. Natsuki was trying to get away from Shizuru while Shizuru was trying to stay with Natsuki. Off then on the bed, and then out to the living room. It was more like a cat and mouse game then a couple. Until, one opponent gave up, it happened to be…Natsuki who gave up? Flopping on her bed, Natsuki was bushed and she didn't care what Shizuru did to her at the moment. She just wanted regain her breathing to rest.

"Okay, Shizuru, I give up." said Natsuki as she got comfy on her bed. "Now get in bed." She said as Natsuki lightly patting the empty spot right by her.

Seeing Natsuki on the bed, Shizuru followed as well, expect, she rest on Natsuki's body, not on the empty space. Her head below Natsuki's chin while her arms wrapped around Natsuki's stomach. Sighing, Natsuki gently ran her hand down Shizuru's back as she watched Shizuru fall asleep.

"Night, Shizuru." Whispered Natsuki as sleep slowly clamed her.

"Hmm… tsuki." was the only reply that Natsuki got, which was okay, since she knew exactly what her girlfriend meant.

**Present Day**

Shifting in to a comfortable position, Natsuki put her right hand on Shizuru's back and gently rubbed the sleeping beauty's milky skin, who was in a quiet slumber. Oxygen in and out, it was quite breathtaking how Shizuru did it.

_Shizuru must be really tired if she's not awake yet_

. Looking at the clock on the wall adjacent from her, trying to keep her mind off of Shizuru, it read 9:37 a.m.

Today, Natsuki decided to close the bar for a little until tomorrow since she had a meeting with Mr. Fujino. For now, she had to put a sign up for the inconvenience of not opening tonight. She also had to call Mai to tell her about the plans for today, and she also needed the busty woman to tell the other workers too. Natsuki would have called them herself but she barely even knew half of her employers' names, well, actually she did but it was in her office.

Feeling Shizuru shift in her sleep, Natsuki thought she heard Shizuru say something.

"Hmmm….Natsuki." Natsuki couldn't believe it, was Shizuru talking in her sleep? _I wonder what she's dreaming._ Natsuki decided to listen some more. "Oh, you're so mean." Natsuki couldn't help but slightly blush. She didn't know what kind of dream Shizuru was having but it might have been a naughty one. _Okay, okay Natsuki; it's kind of early to get arose_.

Trying not to wake her girlfriend up, Natsuki went to go take a shower first to freshen up, since she didn't do it last night. Bringing a change of clothes in with her, Natsuki started running her shower. Wondering if she should lock the door or not, Natsuki didn't care since she just wanted a nice shower. Taking off her camisole and lingerie, Natsuki stepped in to her shower. It felt really good, especially when the cool water fell on to her skin. Feeling lost in the moment, Natsuki's peace of mind was interrupted by a knocking sound.

_Crap! Did I lock the door?_

Natsuki was panicking about what would happen next if Shizuru came in on her. Waiting for the older woman to come in the bathroom for, like, forever, it never happened.

"Natsuki? I'm going to clean up in the other room, okay?"

Wait, was Natsuki hearing right? Shizuru was actually going to go to the other bedroom. "That's f-fine." Replied Natsuki and continued her shower.

Missing the warmth of her girlfriend, Shizuru woke up to, really, find her girlfriend gone. "Ara? No wonder I couldn't go to sleep." Rubbing her eyes to fully wake up, Shizuru could hear the shower running. _So that's what Natsuki is doing._ Getting out of bed, Shizuru mad her way towards Natsuki's bathroom, however, Natsuki might have locked the door, so she decided to tell the latter that she was going to freshen up in the other room. Natsuki gave her the A-O.K.

As Shizuru went out of Natsuki's bedroom, there was a reason why she was going to the other bedroom, make that three. 1) Her dress and the clothes that she wore last night were in there. 2) Natsuki must have locked the door of the bathroom (if Shizuru only knew that it wasn't unlocked) and 3) she might surprise Natsuki with a free show, if you know what I mean.

Borrowing Natsuki's phone for a second, Shizuru dialed her father's work phone. "Hello, father? Yes, me and Natsuki will come by today around 1 o'clock or so. Don't worry father. Okay I understand. I love you too."

Natsuki finished her shower and quickly got changed in to her clothes. The clothes she wore was a fresh uniform for special occasion, and meeting Shizuru's dad was pretty special, not to mention that Shizuru would be right by her side.

Coming out to the living room, Natsuki noticed that Shizuru wasn't there and the older woman was still cleaning up. Looking at the time, Natsuki decide to call Mai and ask her to call all the employees about the bar being closed tonight.

"Hello, this is Mai." a tired voice came on the other line of the phone.

Why Mai was tired, Natsuki had no idea. "Hey, Mai, this is me, Natsuki, I called you to ask a favor." Soon, Natsuki's question would be heard.

"Mai, I'm hungry." came a faint voice, which Natsuki could barely pick up.

"Not now, Mikoto, can't you see I'm on the phone now."

Mai and Mikoto were arguing about food and the sort, while Natsuki wasn't sure if she should interrupt the orange-haired woman and the spiky one.

"Mai, I'm hungry because you nearly wiped me out of my energy from what we did last ni—!" Mai covered Mikoto's mouth before anymore things were unnecessary to say.

"I'll cook you something later, okay?"

"Mai." coughing a little lightly, yet loudly to get the woman's attention, Natsuki still had to tell her to call the other workers for her.

"Sorry, so what can I do for ya Natsuki?" Natsuki didn't have to be at Mai's place to see that Mai was blushing from what Mikoto was going to reveal.

"I need you to call everyone to tell them that I'm closing the bar today." stated Natsuki.

"That's fine, but why?"

"I have a meeting with Shizuru's dad about doing a joint business or something."

"Okay, I'll call your workers in about an hour or so. I have to feed a certain monster first."

"Thanks." Saying their final goodbyes and stuff, Natsuki hanged up and went to the guess room to see if Shizuru was alright.

Walking cautiously to the room, Natsuki lightly knocked on the door to inform that older woman that she was here. "Shizuru are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, I just need help." said Shizuru. "Can you assist me Natsuki?"

"S-Sure." Natsuki opened the door to only be blushing at the scenery before her. Shizuru was barely dressed and she was covering up her front to prevent the dress from slipping down. To make it even more breath taking was that it seemed that Shizuru just got out of the shower not so long ago, since the honey-hair were slightly wet.

Natsuki wouldn't mind staring at Shizuru all day long but now wasn't the time. If only she never had a busy schedule.

"Nat-su-ki." Snapping out of her glaze, Natsuki went to help Shizuru. Shizuru didn't really need help but sadly for Natsuki, this was all part of Shizuru's plan.

"What do you need help with?"

"The zipper seems to be a little stuck." said Shizuru.

"Oh?" Natsuki couldn't help but she how low the zipped was, revealing Shizuru's lower back near the older woman's luscious bottom. "O-Okay."

"Natsuki, my dad wants us to be at the company by 1. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure that's fine."

Doing what Shizuru requested before, Natsuki zipped up Shizuru's dress. While zipping up Shizuru's dress, Natsuki noticed that Shizuru's lingerie were a limited addition winter collection that was very hard to get. "That's sexy." said Natsuki as she was done with the zipper and whispered in to Shizuru's right ear.

"What is?" asked Shizuru, who wasn't expecting a calm Natsuki. Now her plan might have been ruined. Oh well, she was quite interested on what Natsuki had to say.

"Your panties." Natsuki lightly stroke Shizuru's hips where the limited edition was. "How'd you get your hands on it? I've been trying to get it for ages."

"My family is quite friendly with the owner of the lingerie company, so as a present, they send me the latest garments to my house as a gift." Shizuru wiggled a little as Natsuki put a little bit more pressure on her hips. "I could ask him to make a special one for you and I expect you to wear it when we get in the mode."

Blushing a little, Natsuki gave a small "Okay" on Shizuru's neck.

"Good, now for your reward for your help." Shizuru turned around to meet Natsuki, face to face.

"A reward?"

"Yes, a reward." Grabbing Natsuki's collar, Shizuru pulled her in to a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss, Natsuki wanted more, but before she could get any more kisses, Shizuru held a seductive smile. "I…really love what you are wearing Natsuki."

That was it, Natsuki lost it and started to make-out with Shizuru before they had to go see Mr. Fujino.

Upon arriving at the main corporation of the Fujino estate, Natsuki was amazed at the interior design of the place. Like every successful business, the floors and walls were pure marble and the receptionist's desk was of fine red oak. Running around, were the coworkers of the Fujino Corporation and they looked extremely busy. Looking past the bustling people, Natsuki saw what appeared to be two large pictures of Mr. Fujino and, judging from the same exact look as Shizuru, although older, Mrs. Fujino. Of course, there was more to the building but Natsuki had to hurry and meet up with Shizuru's father.

"Are you ready Natsuki?" Shizuru gave Natsuki a warm smile.

Natsuki could melt in that smile if she wasn't surrounded by a lot of pedestrians; after all, she had an appearance to keep as being a tough gal. "Of Course, a Kuga is always ready."

"Really?" Shizuru looked at Natsuki was a mischievous grin, sadly, Natsuki didn't pay attention to Shizuru.

"Hmph, of course." Natsuki was sounding pretty confident.

"In any situation, I presume." There was that same tone, the tone that was used in Natsuki's office when the two talked alone.

Natsuki didn't know where Shizuru was going in the conversation, but she had a couple of hints of where it was going or hopefully she did but other then that, she didn't like to repeat herself more then once to Shizuru that nothing could faze her. "Okay look, Shizuru, I am ready for any situation at any time on any day."

"How about this situation?" said Shizuru in a very seductive tone and pounced on Natsuki.

"S-Sh-Shizuru! What the hell are you doing?!" so much for being ready. "Get off of me!"

"Oh Natsuki, I thought you were ready." came the smooth voice as Shizuru continued to hold on to Natsuki.

"I am! Ju-Just not now!" Shizuru couldn't help giggle at Natsuki's answer, since it didn't make any sense.

As Natsuki continued to tell the older woman to get off, which Shizuru did not obey, the two brought a lot of attention or maybe entertainment to the bystanders near the Fujino Corporation. While Shizuru notice the stares and Natsuki didn't, Shizuru finally stopped. After all, the older woman already had plenty of stares and golly eyes on her as it is, thanks to her so called fans. "Fu, fu, I thought Natsuki was ready for any situation at any time on any day."

Natsuki looked at Shizuru with her somewhat angry eyes, well, Natsuki wasn't really angry because her eyes told a different story, like 'I-still-love-you-but-don't-embarrass-me-please-especially-with-all-these-people!' look.

Shizuru smiled fondly at Natsuki as the younger woman left towards the elevator.

Upon heading to the elevators, a young woman bumped in to Natsuki. She quickly grabbed the girl in her arms, and asking if she was okay. Even though Natsuki was a little surprised about the sudden action, she was able to ask a question to the woman in a calm voice.

"Are you alright Miss?" Natsuki wasn't showing any concern in her eyes. Somehow, to the woman, it looked like Natsuki was really worried about her.

"Y-yes, thank you." The woman couldn't look Natsuki in the eyes because she was slightly blushing at Natsuki's strong hold on her.

"No problem," Natsuki gave her a, somewhat, warm smile. "Be careful where you go, okay? After all, we wouldn't want a pretty lady to get hurt now, do we?"

Dang, Natsuki can be romantic if she wanted to, but the problem is that Natsuki never noticed that she was charming others.

Before the woman left, she gave her thanks to Natsuki with a low bow and took Natsuki's advice about watching out what was in front of her. Watching the whole scene fold out before her, Shizuru couldn't believe what was happening. Was Natsuki really flirting with another girl in **front** of her? Sadly if Shizuru noticed that Natsuki didn't realize what she did because she's an idiot, then oh well. Anyway, Shizuru was giving out her coldest glare to the woman who bumped in to Natsuki; however, her glare didn't reach the woman because she was too busy with Natsuki.

Once the woman was out of sight, Natsuki could feel a sudden chill come up. It happened to be coming from the person next to her, Shizuru. Knowing that something must be wrong, Natsuki was starting to get worried. "Hey, Shizuru, are you alright?"

"Of course, I'm fine." stated Shizuru as she left Natsuki.

"O-okay." said Natsuki as she caught up with the Kyoto beauty.

As Natsuki and Shizuru walked deeper in the building, Natsuki couldn't help but notice that Shizuru was given bows, with every step that the older woman took, Shizuru was being worshipped like a Goddess. Along the way, Natsuki was given ugly looks at some of the employees, mostly from business women. However, some of the younger women were giving Natsuki a look that she never saw before and they wore slight blushes on their faces. Sighing, Natsuki just ignore the looks altogether and continued on walking with her _girlfriend_.

Shizuru noticed the look that the ladies were giving, but they weren't for her, oh no, they were for Natsuki? No way…okay, it was now or never if Shizuru wanted to keep her girl. Okay, the older woman had to wait to find a seclude place so that her 'soon-to-be' plan wouldn't be interrupted. So the moment would be between 'now' and 'never'. As she tried to ignore the stares as best as she could, Shizuru guided Natsuki towards the elevators.

Surprisingly, some ladies were able to make small talk with the Kyoto beauty. Usually, a small 'hello' or 'Shizuru-sama, how are you?' and the like. It disturbed Natsuki slightly when a few of them were able to touch Shizuru on the shoulder or on the arm, but what surprised Natsuki the most was that a few of the ladies that talked to Shizuru, talked to her too. The ladies, who were talking to Natsuki, happened to be the ones that were giving her looks that didn't look so dreadful. Hopefully, Natsuki prevented herself from showing any signs of anger or irritation when Shizuru looked back towards her and the other women.

"Natsuki are you alright?" Concern showed in to ruby eyes…wait, somehow Natsuki could see…lust?

Natsuki avoided Shizuru's eyes and blushed slightly. "Yeah, I'm totally fine." _Except when all these other women are on you_. "Just dandy."

About a few seconds later, Natsuki and Shizuru were at the elevators. Natsuki pushed for the up button and it took awhile for an available elevator to arrive. "Damn, that took forever." Natsuki gave her badass determination look, which Shizuru was sure that if she looked at Natsuki any longer, she might get turned on. _Hopefully, no one else saw that face except me_, thought Shizuru as she avoided Natsuki, for a moment, that is. As the two entered in to the elevator, people started to follow them, well to be precise, a lot of women started to follow them, filling up the elevator quickly.

Shizuru didn't know how many people were on the same elevator as her and Natsuki, but she couldn't feel any more content then to have Natsuki press up against her. _Oh, Natsuki, if only there weren't any people on this elevator, I would have taken you here and now_. Now, when Shizuru meant here and now, well, basically she meant make-out with Natsuki, wither who ever watched on the security camera was looking or not. Whatever it is, it dealt with Natsuki and Natsuki only.

"Shizuru, are you alright?" said Natsuki as she tried her best to not squish Shizuru but she couldn't help but love the feeling of Shizuru's body.

"Yes, Natsuki I'm alright." Shizuru smiled at the warmth she was receiving.

Yes, heaven was good but not as good as feeling your girlfriend being really, really close to you. Shizuru totally loved the tight, small space that….that….wait! Realizing that **everyone** was being squashed, Shizuru noticed that some other girl was being pressed up against Natsuki's back and bottom!

One floor at a time, Shizuru was waiting impatiently for everyone to get off. Hearing Natsuki say sorry for bumping in to almost half the woman in the elevator, Shizuru had to hold her jealously back. Some of the women that Natsuki bumped in to, were briefly looking at the latter. _Look somewhere else!_ Shizuru's mind screamed in her head. At lease whenever Natsuki got bumped in to, she would land on Shizuru's breast.

Finally, on the 35th floor of the building, the last woman left. What surprised Shizuru the most was, even before the woman left, that there was plenty of space on the elevator for the employee. Even though Shizuru was very close to Natsuki, the employee was also pretty close to Natsuki, maybe just a couple of inches or less away from her.

"Hey, Shizuru?"

"Hmmm?" Not really much of a reply.

"Shizuru, what room is your father's office?" The two were finally able to get off the elevator on the top floor and if Natsuki stayed in there any longer, she might die from a nose bleed. Waiting till Shizuru told her which room her father was in, Natsuki was amazed that this specific level was differently design from all the other floors.

"Natsuki, would you accompany me for a second?" Shizuru said in a stern voice.

"Yeah, that's fine." As Natsuki followed Shizuru down the hall, Natsuki couldn't help feel that Shizuru was upset.

As the two walked down the hallway, Natsuki notice that it was getting less and less isolated. _Is this really the way to her father's office?_ Natsuki couldn't help but wonder when, finally, there was no one in sight. Looking around at her surroundings, Natsuki accidentally bumped in to Shizuru, who stopped in front of an office. "Sorry."

No reply. "Shizuru?"

Shizuru unlocked the door to the office. "Natsuki, please follow me." Natsuki hesitated when entering in to the dark room.

"Shizuru, where are w—?!" Natsuki wasn't able to finish her sentence as she was pulled in to the office, and the door slammed shut.

Natsuki didn't know what was going on but she did know for sure was that she felt moist lips on hers. Immediate she returned the favor, while her hands rummage her hands on to Shizuru's sides.

As the two continued to make-out, Natsuki wasn't able to catch her breath because Shizuru was pretty eager on never letting her go. Well, there was a reason, even though Shizuru knew that Natsuki had a meeting with her father, however, she couldn't help but notice that Natsuki was getting looked at, so Shizuru had to make sure that Natsuki _knew_ that she was hers and hers alone.

Luckily for Natsuki, Shizuru also needed air and paused to catch her breath. Sadly it was for only a second. "S-Shizuru, wait a—mmm!"

Wondering hands traveled up and down the bartender, messing up her vest, tie, collar and pants. Shizuru took off the tie, throw it off somewhere in the office and managed to undo the vest but it was still on Natsuki. "Take it off." Shizuru said in between breaths, while tugging on Natsuki's vest.

"Can't you wait till we get back to my place?" Natsuki tried to push Shizuru away, but it was no use. "We can't just make out in an office." Natsuki had to surpass a moan. "W-What if someone comes in?" Natsuki was tired of being interrupted when someone came in the office at a…bad time. Not to mention that it all happened at the same time in a row on just one night!

"Don't worry," said Shizuru, "this is my office, so we don't have to worry about anyone coming in."

Suddenly, Natsuki ended up on the ground with the Kyoto beauty on top. It was painful falling towards the floor but it was soon ignored as Shizuru kissed her neck and with each kiss, the older woman would add more force in to it. The bartender's legs were pinned between Shizuru's own legs, while Shizuru's right hand was undoing Natsuki's dress shirt. Natsuki couldn't help but let out a soft moan, which, she hated to admit it, but she was kind of a softy when it came to most things. Like, puppies, her Ducati and, well, recently, sex with Shizuru was one of them.

"At least lock your door." Natsuki so didn't want anyone to come in right now, like every other time that she made out with Shizuru. A.K.A. a random customer, Mai, the biggest one of them all, Shizuru's dad, Mr. Fujino.

"I can't let you go." Shizuru was saying in between kisses, as she still tugged on Natsuki's vest .

Natsuki was puzzled. "What? Since when were you the jealous type?"

"I'm always the jealous type when someone takes my woman away from me." stated Shizuru as she unzipped and unbuttoned Natsuki's pants. Natsuki couldn't help flinch when Shizuru almost stuck her hands inside, but was swatted away from Natsuki's hands.

"Greedy, aren't you?" Thinking on what Shizuru said, Natsuki wasn't a quick learner, especially when she was blushing like crazy and when Shizuru was having sex with her at the moment, but this time, the cobalt woman knew exactly what Shizuru was talking about. "Since when was **I **being taken away from you?"

"Since that one lady ran in to you," stated Shizuru, " Mmmm….I should have gotten her name so that I could fire her."

"Shizuru, don't do that to her." Natsuki replied in heavy breathing, as Shizuru managed to open up her dress shirt, revealing the white flesh beneath.

"You're sticking up for her? I-Ikezu." Shizuru whined and started to leave love bites on Natsuki's chest. Her bites weren't soft and they hurt like hell, but Natsuki guessed that Shizuru was trying to leave marks on her, to state to other people that she was '**Shizuru's Property**'so that they would back off. "Everyone should know who you belong to, right **my** Natsuki?"

"I was walking with you, doesn't that…mmm….count?" Shizuru bit on Natsuki a tad bit harder then the others.

"No, when we were in the elevator, all those eyes were on you. If only you didn't wear such a charming outfit, then it would have been fine." When Shizuru meant 'charming outfit', she meant Natsuki's uniform at her bar. Then again, it wouldn't matter what Natsuki wear because Shizuru would still think she's cute/sexy. "Now, take this vest off."

"No, I'm not." Natsuki was firm with her command; however it might not last long as Shizuru went to a different approach.

"Fine, then you leave me with no choice then to do this." Slowly lowering her head down, Shizuru started to lick Natsuki's chest, sending a shiver down the latter's spine, while running her hands up and down Natsuki's thighs. Then the lickings changed to kisses and then nibbling.

"I bet if I said I was going to fire all those women in the elevator, you wouldn't allow it." said Shizuru in between nibbles, or bites? Natsuki couldn't tell since she was getting a little hazy on her surroundings, but she could feel wondering hands travel up to her abdomen.

As Shizuru moved from Natsuki's thighs to the latter's stomach, she could feel Natsuki's tone, solid abdomen. Natsuki's abdomens weren't that hard, they were actually quite soft and smooth. Shizuru had the urge to go start for them, but she still had to finish Natsuki's chest first.

_Might as well let her do as she pleases_

, thought Natsuki as she watch Shizuru continue leaving more marks on her, and playing with her Victoria's Secret limited edition bra. Natsuki couldn't help but let out a little shiver. "Ah, sure, but….Shizuru, I'm….ah….not sticking up for anyone but me….and you." Natsuki lightly pushed Shizuru back to stop the assault on her chest. "Anyway, I'm going to be late for the meeting."

"Don't worry about it, my father will understand." said Shizuru as her hands fell on to the hem of Natsuki's pants, wanting to get rid of the annoying cloth.

Watching the older woman on top of her, Natsuki realized one thing…it wasn't fair that Shizuru took control of the situation. "God, I can't take this anymore." Growled Natsuki as her breathing kind of slowed down.

Shizuru was puzzled at first when Natsuki said that, but soon realized why, however, before she could take any action, Natsuki did.

Now, the position was changed. Natsuki was on top while pinning Shizuru down below. "Who said that you could have all the fun?"

Shizuru couldn't help but blush at Natsuki's sudden action, not to mention the calm, sexy voice that Natsuki used. Shizuru could melt right here and there, but she had to gain back control first. "Ara, ara? I was just trying to make sure you know who you belonged to."

Slowly funning her index finger on Shizuru's chest, Natsuki was rewarded with a light moan. "Don't worry; I don't think your marks will disappear anytime soon." Natsuki couldn't help but grin on her next action on Shizuru. "Hey, Shizuru," whispered Natsuki, "Do you remember where we left off at my office last night before Mai interrupted us?

"Y-Yeah." Shizuru couldn't help but shiver at Natsuki's warm breath. Natsuki slide Shizuru's dress straps down a little revealing smooth shoulder.

"Good, then let's continue where we left of—!"

**Bang!**

"What the hell?!" Natsuki turn her attention to the source of the sound. It was the door that slammed open, and there, stood a woman with brown hair that fell to her back, wore red glasses, and looked almost like a maid? At least it wasn't Shizuru's dad.

"You!" said the woman who pointed at Natsuki. "What do you thinking you're doing to Ojou-sama?" A growl come be heard from her.

Natsuki and Shizuru were both shocked, well mostly Natsuki was shocked that someone came in a ruined her time with Shizuru, like every time, while Shizuru was amused on their current situation. "Ara, ara, it seems like Natsuki always has bad timing."

Realization hit Natsuki, really hard. _You have got to be kidding?!_ Natsuki's mind was running one hundred miles per second. "Well… w-w-we….we….were doing a…c-c-c-contract…..s-so." Natsuki was just stammering like crazy, not to mention, embarrass.

"Contract?" The woman at the door was questioning whether this was a contract or not. It was definitely **not** a contract, from the way Natsuki was on top of Shizuru. "A contract doesn't deal with anything but a pen and paper, not with two people doing…indecent acts in an office."

Natsuki didn't know any other combat so the only thing left was to rely on Shizuru or complain to her. "Shizuru! I-I thought you said that no one was going to come in on us?" Natsuki was red like a tomato.

"Ara, don't worry Natsuki." said Shizuru in her calm Kyoto-ben. "Lena Yumemiya, my head secretary, and she already married and has a very cute child named Arika."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Natsuki Kuga, but you can just call me Natsuki." Natsuki was going to shake Lena's hand but she didn't get the chance as the secretary commented on one thing.

"It's nice to meet you as well Natsuki," said Lena, "however, I think we should do it in a more appropriate way." Lena was avoiding Natsuki, but why?

Natsuki had a confusing look on her face and she couldn't figure out why Shizuru's secretary was acting weird, until Shizuru whispered a hint in her right ear. "Natsuki, your clothes."

Looking down, Natsuki notice that her vest and dress shirt were unbutton, revealing her bra and skin. Then the next thing she notices was her pants were unzipped. _Whhaaaa?! _Natsuki's mind was toasting up in her head as she realized what Lena meant.

Shizuru couldn't help but giggle in to Natsuki's shoulders as the two lay there, although she hated to admit it, she was embarrassed herself as well. "Lena-san, can you wait outside for a moment, while we…get more properly dress." Natsuki wish that she was hiding under a rock and that she could forgot that she was almost out of her clothes, thanks to Shizuru, but Natsuki's only choice was to face her back towards Lena, while steam was coming out of her head.

Lena Yumemiya lightly bowed, signaling that Shizuru's request will be granted. Natsuki sighed relief as a click can be heard, signaling that the secretary left out of the office but Natsuki knew that Shizuru's secretary was just only on the other side of the door.

Once the two were alone, Shizuru 'helped' Natsuki with her clothes, which actually took longer then necessary to finish. "Natsuki, once we get back to your place, change your clothes to something more comfortable." _Not to mention, something easier to remove_. Shizuru gave her genuine smile to Natsuki as the younger woman gave a small nod.

Good thing Natsuki didn't ask why Shizuru wanted her to wear simple clothes but it didn't really matter to her.

As the two came out, Lena told the two that she received a page from Shizuru's father, who was waiting for the two, in his office.

When walking towards the office, Natsuki couldn't help but feel invisible daggers in her back. Luckily, Shizuru was pretty close to her, so she didn't have to worry, right?

"Lena-san, how did you know where to find me?" Shizuru was quite curious of how her secretary knew where she was.

"Your father had a hint of where you could be." stated Lena.

"Ara? Is that so?" Shizuru couldn't help but cover a hand up to her month to hide the shock\embarrassing look that she was going to form. Natsuki couldn't believe about how Shizuru's dad knew where the two were, however, hopefully, he didn't know what the two were doing in the office.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Natsuki and Shizuru arrived at Mr. Fujino's office.

"Ojou-sama, I forgot to mention that your father wants you to wait out here for the time being, while Natsuki talks with him." This news/request brought a surprise on our couple, well; one was amused while the other was shocked. I guess you guys already know who was amused and who was shocked.

"You got to be kiddy right?" Natsuki asked.

"No." Was the simple answer that Lena gave.

"Why is that?" Asked Shizuru when Natsuki gasped at the possible outcome of being alone in the head honcho's office with no way to defend herself as he ask question regarding the bar and the business formation.

"He wants to see how Natsuki will handle a business deal." As Natsuki heard the motive, she felt relieve. A business deal seemed easy but how easy? Somehow, she didn't want to go do the business deal anymore. Looking at Shizuru, the older woman gave her a nod that stated or more likely said 'don't-worry-Natsuki-everything-will-be-alright-I-promise'.

Sighing, Natsuki went up to her girlfriend and gave her a tender hug. If Shizuru thought that it was okay, then it was okay.

Feeling Natsuki tighten the hug, Shizuru couldn't help but think that Natsuki was trying to delay the meeting. Other then that, Lena was still here. "Natsuki, you can let go." Shizuru hated to admit it, but she also wanted to delay the meeting as well, even though she wasn't going to be in there with her lover. As Natsuki slowly let go, Shizuru whispered something in the latter's ear so that Lena wouldn't be able to hear. Making it short, Shizuru hoped that Natsuki might understand what she wanted to say. "Don't take too long okay?" It wasn't anything loving, or caring but it did meant one thing. _Hurry so we can get back to what we were doing_.

"Don't worry." whispered Natsuki and left.

Walking in to the lavish office, that shocked Natsuki, she was greeted by a Kyoto accent. "Glad you could make it."

"I'm glad I could be here." replied Natsuki as she sits across from Mr. Fujino.

"That's good, for a second there; I thought you weren't going to make it."

Natsuki just shrugged, "Well, we took a little bit of a detour." Natsuki hoped that her voice didn't crack but sadly it kind of did.

"Oh? That must be _some_ detour." winked Mr. Fujino as Natsuki turned blazing' red. _I see where Shizuru gets her teasing from_. Calming herself down a little, if not at all, Natsuki knew that this was going to be a long deal.

Mr. Fujino gave a sigh of relief as he got on with the business deal with Natsuki. All Natsuki could do was sit there and put up Mr. Fujino's teasing. Well, at least she knows where Shizuru got her teasing skills from.

"Now then….let's get down to business, shall we?"

**T.B.C...**

**A/N** - I hope you guys are satisfied b/c i think i'm getting bad at writing this shiznat story since i saw a lot of amazingly good ones. Also should this be rated M? At first i thought it wasn't but then again i'm not sure. **ToumaSan, **I'm sorry for forgetting to ask you this question.TT


	7. NOTE

THIS IS A NOTE, I **REPEAT** A **NOTE.**

To all the readers and fans, I'm sorry for not updating Bartender. I'm actually having problems with writing the contract of the deal and how to end the chapter. I really need your guy's help. I don't think I will be able to update any time soon not because of the two problems I described in the pervious sentence but because I will be attending AX this week.

Again I'm sorry for the huge disappointment but hopefully with your guys' tips and suggestion I can come with something. Once I'm done writing the chapter I will replace the note with the chapter, kay? Thank you for reading this note.

-Mini


End file.
